While We Are Together
by Aster Verzen
Summary: A series of short drabbles involving how Kamui and Shinsuke think and act when being together. The chapters are not necessarily connected, nor dependent on the others to be comprehended.
1. The Meaning And Implications Of Sex

A/N: The first chapter on a series of short drabbles involving how Kamui and Shinsuke think and act when being together. The chapters are not necessarily connected, nor dependent on the others to be comprehended.

 **-'-**

 **The Meaning And Implications Of Sex, And The Ponderings Of It**

 **-'-**

Sex, three letters, one word, it makes a slight hissing sound at the end, easy to pronounce and its meaning is well known across the universe. Is done so often and practiced since so long ago that not knowing the basics in this era is really, a sign of idiocy. Kamui knew, of course, what sex was about, he knew the basics, what it implies, how it is supposed to be done, that it is a basic way to procreate and that the feeling of it is supposed to be good. Unfortunately he was never interested in such things. All he cared about was strength, food, a good fight, and sleep. Easy things. Simple things. Making Kamui happy is very easy, is as easy as making any other yato happy. Actually, it was even easier, since sex was off the table and he simply wasn't interested on this.

So, when he met a samurai of purple kimono with golden butterflies his first thought was that he wanted to fight him. He wanted to know if he was as strong as the silver-perm-headed samurai he'd met on earth, and his yato blood was itching for it. He wasn't bothered in the slightest to put that fight off for a while, since the Seventh Division of the Harusame ended joining forces with the Kiheitai. He wasn't bothered by spending time knowing the earthlings and their habits learning more about the Kiheitai crew to escape his boredom. And he most certainly wasn't bothered with Takasugi Shinsuke's company, the fact that he wanted to throw a punch at his chest, to kick him swiftly in the head and to get a fitting response to his actions on the other's part was a completely natural thing

No. Kamui was most certainly not bothered with having such a strong individual close by and not having a fight with him. His fingertips didn't itch and his impulse was not being heavily restrained behind the beatific smile he had on his lips. He also wasn't resisting the urge of taking that damn pipe (kiseru: he later learned the thing's name) he smoked all the time and shove a few mint candies down his throat, nor did he want to put said candies inside Shinsuke's mouth with his own. He wasn't imagining the many ways he could simply overpower the samurai with his raw strength and rip the kimono off his body leaving scratches and bite marks along the way. There were no fantasies of having him bent over and moaning his name 'till his voice got hoarse, nor were there any wishes of filling the other with pleasure. Nope. There was nothing of the sort in the redheaded yato's mind. Sex wasn't something interesting to him. Not one bit interesting. Nope. All the yato wanted was strength, food, a good fight, and sleep, nothing more.

 **-'-**

Sex, a common topic with anyone who is growing up and/or going through puberty. It was a very common occurrence especially between the young boys to discuss and be interested in such thing, since their hormones are all over the place. Those urges naturally start to go down as time passes by. Shinsuke had passed through a normal puberty, getting to know about sex the usual ways: asking, by eavesdropping, through drunktards passing by, reading magazines, etc. And once the need to know was filled, once he learned the important bits, he no longer had any interest in the subject.

Shinsuke had become a man whose only goal was to burn the world that had killed his teacher, to raise hell and destroy everything in his path; sex was the last thing he thought about. So, once he met the captain of the Seventh Division of the Harusame Pirates, he saw an opportunity to gain a powerful ally for his quest. He wasn't bothered with the yato spending time on his ship; it was good that they were getting to know their allies in such peaceful manner. He wasn't bothered to have his food reserves at a bare minimum because of his guests, nor was it a bother to him the constant presence of the redheaded captain, now admiral, following him around with that creepy and seemingly permanent smile of his, asking many questions like a kid.

No. Shinsuke was not bothered. He didn't feel the need to cut the man in half with his sword, his hands didn't itch to rip off that damn hair antenna that moved to this side and the other like it was fucking alive. No, he didn't want to shut him the hell up forcibly with his own mouth. He wasn't feeling the urge to corner him to a wall and tear those clothes of his that covered too much, leave him with cuts and bruises all over his pale skin, nor did he had the desire to have him on top of him completely bare, to ravish him and get his throat raw from moaning loud, almost screaming, effectively wiping that damn smirk from his face. Nope. That wasn't it. All the samurai desired was the military power he gained with the yato on their side to destroy as much as he could, nothing more.

 **-'-**

And naturally, neither of them was bothered with spending time in the same room, alone, for a few hours, while their subordinates worked together to fix a rather sudden and unexplainable malfunction in their systems. They weren't losing their minds from all the feverish thoughts in their little violent heads. Nope. This didn't end up with them doing what they hadn't been thinking about for weeks. Those two didn't fuck so loud and violently it was a miracle only the walls heard them. They didn't have to cover up all the nasty and telling marks on their bodies afterwards. No. Not at all.

 **-'-**


	2. Interactions With Shoguns

**Interactions With Shoguns Should Be Discussed With Prior Notice**

 **-'-**

Once upon a time, an anarchist and a pirate met, somewhere in the vastness of space. One was from a planet of sun, blue and green. The other was from a planet of rain, gray and dull. Those two were a hurricane of destruction and violence; that's what everyone says.

 **-'-**

I wasn't expecting Kamui to send the soon to be shogun flying with a punch. But then again, I never knew what crazy shit the kid was going to come up with next. Not that it mattered anyways, this way it was best. And so, like always, I left things there without much fuss. My kiseru was in the sleeve of my kimono so I took it out to smoke a bit; I had gotten a very bad habit out of this journey of mine.

 **-'-**

Dinner time came by, and everyone was chirpy like usual, my mind wandered in the white noise of mindless chatter. The redhead was busy talking to Bansai about music, it seemed they had gotten quite acquaintance with the other. Henpeita was going on about his "feminist" agenda, and Matako was reprimanding him, like usual. Nothing out of the ordinary there. I ate quietly, enjoying the company since I liked things that way.

 **-'-**

I opened the door to the room. Kamui's designated room. And he was there dressed in his pajamas, sitting with his legs crossed in the futon smoothing out his hair with his hands, a common sight for me in the little time we've been doing this. I got closer and sat next to him, my hand reaching out to take a small lock of vermillion hair, twisting it between my fingers; it marveled me how soft it felt. Kamui was soft. All of him. And he liked attention; so I gave it to him. I leaned in to kiss his cheek, and then placed a small peck in his lips. His hands abandoned his hair traveling up to mine, getting his fingers tangled with strands of dark purple. This had become a small habit; we looked into the other's eyes and just breathed the same air, no hurries for anything, just staying close by caressing the other chastefully. Then the lights would come off, and we would get to bed, cuddled in the other's arms. It was tranquil bliss until it was time to get up. If circumstances were different, I would have liked to keep doing this for longer, this man (still so young) made feel at ease.

 **-'-**

A/N: In response to a review done in the previous chapter:

Y: 'So, whos top?'

The answer is Shinsuke.


	3. When Restless At Night

**When Restless At Night, Count The Corpses Of Your Enemies.**

 **-'-**

The ship is quiet.

Anyone who has any sense of a biological clock has gone to sleep by now, since, according to the "clock", is ten past two in the morning, however, this wasn't the case for the two individuals cuddled and bundled up in the covers of a futon. The redhead was restless, unable to sleep, and the emerald eyed man was annoyed with all the tossing and turning.

"Kamui, can you stop moving?" he finally asks.

"I can't sleep" comes the reply. "I don't remember that going to sleep was this difficult" he adds, looking back at Shinsuke with his big blue eyes opened wide and covered in a disturbing set of uneven black circles in the iris, imitating the result of someone trying to get a pen to work and inking random circles in a paper.

"I can't sleep either, and that's your fault. Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know".

"Helpful. You're an excellent employee" Shinsuke remarks sarcastically. "Is very late, we have a meeting tomorrow morning. What do you usually do to fall asleep?".

"I count the corpses of all the seemingly strong people I've fought with" answers Kamui nonchalantly with a ghost of his usual smile playing on his lips, and Shinsuke laughs. "It doesn't seem to work today, tho".

"Then, come here" the purple haired man beckons him to get closer.

"What is it, Shinsuke?" he inquires.

The eldest simply took the redhead in his arms as response and pet his loose hair while drawing uneven patterns on his back, then, started to softly hum a song, trying to lure the other to sleep. Kamui closed his eyes and allowed himself to be spoiled, slowly falling asleep in his lover's arms. It was a peaceful moment they shared. Both of them had learned that a bit of tenderness was a good thing every now and then, since it was rare to get it. The samurai kept humming until the end of the song, one that he'd learned long ago and couldn't remember where it was from. Once the yato was definitely asleep the samurai followed him in tow.

Is fifty past two in the morning. Anyone who has any sense of a biological clock has gone to sleep by now.

The ship is quiet.

 **-'-**


	4. Sleeping In Your Mother's Lap

**There Is Nothing Like Sleeping In Your Mother's Lap On Sunny Afternoons**

 **-'-**

There is something about laying your head in someone's lap, maybe it is the height, the way the blood runs differently into your brain. The last time I laid my head down in such manner, I was looking at my mother's smiling face, this time around, however, it wasn't her face I looked at, but rather Shinsuke's face; he held his kiseru with his fingertips taking a drag every now and then, looking out the window. I never really liked smoke, but it was something my mother did, too, when she thought no one else saw, especially me, she didn't want me to pick any bad habits. And so, I couldn't help but wonder about it.

"Shinsuke?" I call out.

He turns his eye to me.

"What is it?"

"Why do you smoke?" I ask.

He blinks, and puts a hand in my forehead to push back my bangs.

"It's a bad habit I picked out, after my teacher died" he answers softly.

I hum in response while reaching out to take the kiseru; he gives it to me, curiosity playing in his one good eye. I take a drag and immediately start coughing out my lungs, much to my chagrin, the samurai just laughs at my predicament.

"What's so funny?" I manage to spat, gathering myself up.

"You've never smoked before have you?" He asks smiling down at me.

"No".

He takes back his thingy, inhales, then leans down to kiss me. He opens my mouth while exhaling the smoke down my throat, I don't cough this time; I feel the smoke lingering, but it escapes out once our lips part, his gaze turns back to the outside world. I lay there, looking at him, like I do so often, with my lips still parted.

"Feels good" I declare breathless, my previous anger already gone.

"Yes, it does".

The sunlight filters, lighting his face in one particular angle, his hand moves from my forehead to cup my cheek, holding his pipe with the other hand he continues the cycle, inhaling, exhaling, with some breaks in between. I still don't like smoke, but I like seeing it escaping his lips, like it used to escape my mother's. My eyes close and I fall into light slumber, smelling the nicotine in the air, feeling some stray sunrays hitting me gently.

 **-'-**

A/N: In response to a review done in chapter 2:

Y: "Thank you, thank you

I love this

(ps: kamui is always bot)"

You're welcome.

Thank you!

(PS: Yes, but he's usually a top bottom for me)


	5. The Passion Of Love

**The Passion Of Love Is A Pleasure Told In Secret Amongst Lovers**

 **-'-**

Faster. Harder. Deeper.

The sweated skin clashing vulgarly with each thrust gets clawed with the force used to hold each other. They are breathless, bare, melting into one another. Voices hardly contained, threatening to spill over bruised lips, begging more. The clothes badly ripped that hang carelessly from their limbs were getting dampened. Edging closer to their end, frantically holding shoulders and hips with so much force, it bleeds. Feverish, raw lust draining all energy from them. Exhausted they fall, foreheads together, one sitting on top, back touching the wall. Both try to regain their breath after reaching climax. They kiss, sloppy, with too much tongue, but that's normal; it's okay.

The eldest kisses the yato's exposed neck; small sighs leave the redhead's throat, too tired to articulate anything else. The pair stays like that, allowing the sweat to dry out, blinking tiredly, staring into blue/green eye(s). The words almost slip softly, by accident, they are meant to be kept inside: "I love you" wishes to say Kamui. But there are no words coming out, just butterfly kisses delivered on exposed skin. A single tear drops, then another, and another; soon it's a waterfall. Shinsuke almost breaks, almost gives in, and says what he's been dying to say: "I love you". But he can't. Not yet. Not here, nor like this. And their voices are shut down, jealously guarded inside their hearts.

The room smells of passion, of sweat. The residents sit on the floor, holding tight, wiping salty tears from their eyes, kissing the wounds softly.

 **-'-**

The futon has been taken out, dirty clothes replaced with clean pajamas after taking a bath. The long vermillion hair is still wet, a hand smoothes it out of the young man's face. Kamui feels tired, so tired he feels like he is sinking into the floor; Shinsuke is no better tale. They fall asleep soon, lulled by steady breathing and the faint sound of engines.

 **-'-**

Dreamland is always odd. Always has its own working, often incomprehensible. But it is a good way of telling, of knowing the things that can't be said, can't be heard.

A samurai and a yato stand facing the other with small smirks on their lips. They inch closer to the other's ear and whisper a secret they can only be told in dreams.

"I love you" they say.

 **-'-**


	6. Clothing Is A Serious Matter

**Clothing Is A Serious Matter That Must Be Handled With Extreme Caution**

 **-'-**

We got to Earth for a small business there; the matter was handled fast and without a hitch so there was time to wander the streets. The redhead went with his second in command to roam around the restaurants. I went with Bansai and Matako to look for some clothes, mine were getting worn.

 **-'-**

Back on the ship and inside Kamui's room the first thing he does is to speak out his mind.

"I don't like this" voices Kamui gesturing to my new kimono.

"Why?"

"I don't like this" he repeats.

"And I asked 'why?'"

He just stares at me blankly. I think he broke down. has stopped working. I snap my fingers a few times in front of him.

"Why did you change colors?" he finally reacts.

Oh. So it's blue he doesn't like.

"Why? Well, it does match your eyes" I try to flirt out.

"But purple is your color" he whines.

I try my best not to laugh at this.

"How come purple is my color?"

"I don't know" the redhead says frustrated and throws his hands in the air. "Your hair is fucking purple"

And I lose it, I just laugh my ass out. It doesn't seem to do any good to Kamui's mood, who crosses his arms and pouts like a kid.

"Good point you got there." I concede once my laughter subsides. "However, is it not normal, wanting to bring out your lover's eye color with one's clothing?"

Wow. His ears blush more than his cheeks when he's embarrassed.

"Lover?" he questions timidly.

"Lover. That's what we are to each other isn't it?"

There is a nod, and he smiles truthfully, not the permanent smile he always wears, but a real one.

"I still don't like this"

And I sigh.

 **-'-**

This was new; we hadn't done this before, taking a bath together. It's relaxing. Kamui is sitting in front of me, his back against my chest, his hands playing with soap bubbles. He was very childish sometimes and I liked this behavior, it was refreshing. I make his hair to a side to better look at his pale neck as well as part of his chest and shoulder.

"Why do you have long hair?" I ask mindlessly.

"Hmm? I've always had long hair. Guess I'm used to it"

"I see"

He turns to me and pecks my lips.

"Why do you always wear those bandages in your eye?"

"Habit I guess" I answer.

Kamui changes his position, his legs encaging mine, sitting in my lap facing me; he puts one arm around my neck, while his other hand caresses my closed eye. The yato leans to kiss my eyelid gently.

"Wish I had seen you with both eyes. I like the shade of green you have." he comments, then adds softly: "Perhaps I'll wear something green someday"

I grab the back of his head and I trap his mouth with mine, he responds eagerly, like he always does.

 **-'-**


	7. Rainy Days Are Meant To Be Spent Outside

**Rainy Days Are Meant To Be Spent Outside Getting Soaked To The Bone**

 **-'-**

Rain has a certain smell, one that varies depending on the planet; like a different flavor on a soda. On Earth, the rain smells like wet dirt, very similar to my birth planet, it gets me nostalgic, I could almost get poetic. Sometimes, I go outside when it rains, to play around like a child; to have a few memories of home back to me. Of course, I rarely do this, and I do it without anyone knowing, not even Abuto knows, since I'm careful.

 **-'-**

Is rain season here on Earth. Everyone is busy doing who knows what, so I manage to get away and get to a garden with plants high enough to cover me from view. My umbrella is no longer needed, so it rests open on the floor, covering my shoes. I spin around, like one of those "ballerinas", moving from one place to the other, mixing some of my fighting moves with the spinning. The scent of wet dirt hits my nostrils; the cold water soaking my body feels so refreshing I close my eyes. The sound and the sensations make me forget about everything. I spin and spin and spin some more, until I hit against something. I open my eyes in surprise, the first thing I see is one emerald eye looking at me.

"Shinsuke" I gasp.

"I didn't know you liked the rain" he whispers amused while pulling me to him by the waist.

I didn't hear him getting here. He holds me closer, guarding me from the rain with his own umbrella. My face feels like its burning and he chuckles, so I'm sure I'm blushing. He pecks my nose and lets me go.

"Won't you let me see you dance?" he asks.

I hesitate, stepping backwards. But hey, this is the man I'm currently sleeping with, so, who cares? So I resume my dancing, feeling his gaze on me, I let go again. And I spin, and spin, and spin, until the rain subsides.

 **-'-**

I now lie on my death bed.

"Oh, what a cruel and merciless fate I have; to be dying so young, so suddenly" I blurt out.

"It's just a cold, Kamui" says Shinsuke.

"It's a terminal illness, Shinsuke, I know. This is my death bed I'm lying on. Get me Abuto. I need to write down my last will and testament" I say with my congested voice trying to get up.

The older man pushes me down gently preventing me from moving. He changes the cold compress on my forehead and lies next to me on top of the covers, resting his head on his hand.

"You're not dying. It's a bad cold that's all" he reassures me.

"How can you tell? How can you be so sure I won't die from this?"

"Because the captain of the Seventh Division of the Harusame wouldn't die from something as petty as a common cold"

"This goes beyond my strength. It is the unexpected end of a young life" I try to sound as dramatic as possible.

Shinsuke sighs and rolls his eye resigning from trying to reason with me, instead playing mindlessly with my hair.

 **-'-**

I feel better. Shinsuke was right; it was just a common cold.

"I'm dying" says Shinsuke.

"You're not dying. It's just a cold" I reassure him with a smile.

"This is your fault. I'm going to die because of you" he tells me between coughs.

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you it wouldn't be this way".

"Get me Bansai. I need to write down my last will and testament".

This situation sounds way too familiar.

 **-'-**

A/N: In response to reviews:

Chapter 4:

Y: "Gosh I love the way you write fluff! I'm so thankful for this drabbles aaa

(yes he is a power bottom lmao)"

I'm glad you like my writing style. To be honest I didn't think anyone would read this, so I'm very happy. (Totally a power bottom, as you say).

Chapter 6:

Snufkine: "Interesting :)

P.S. I think the rating doesn't match the content."

Quite interesting indeed.

P.S. I know, I'm not good with ratings. Would you suggest me what rating should I put?


	8. Frustration Is A Common Symptom

**Frustration Is A Common Symptom Of An Impatient Creature**

 **-'-**

Is maddening. There is a beeping noise somewhere in this damn room and its driving me nuts. And this amanto continues to read badly and repeating sentences on that report of theirs. I can feel the vein in my temple ready to explode. But I keep it cool, maintaining my poker face on, until this meeting ends. Yeah. I can manage that much.

 **-'-**

Update. I can't manage that much. I simply had to blow up this time. I leaned in to take the documents from the amanto's hands and I shoved them down their throat. Then I searched for the source of the noise. With my sword. By cutting everything that could be producing the beeping. It felt good to relieve my stress.

 **-'-**

"So" begins Kamui, amusement in his voice. "What happened?"

Of course the redhead would bring it up. He just had to. I was so tired today; I almost just kick him out of the room when he asked.

"Nothing much" I answer.

"That so?"

I flop on the futon, not even taking my sandals off, I'm so fucking tired I could murder anyone to piss me off, that amanto was so lucky to be of interest to my plans. The young yato moves, and rests his crossed shoulders over my back, resting his chin on them.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"No" I reply with my face buried on the pillow.

Kamui doesn't talk anymore, and I fall asleep.

 **-'-**

My body feels numb. I wake up in the same position I fell asleep on, no wonder my body hurts. There is a blanket over me, and Kamui is snoring softly next to me, curled up in a ball to my side. While trying to shift my position he stirs and scratches his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asks groggily.

I check the clock.

"It's fifteen past three in the morning"

"Why are you getting up so early?"

"I'm not. I'm simply going to put my pajamas on" I answer

"Stay" he begs, draping one arm over me.

"Can't really sleep on this clothes"

"Then take 'em off. I've seen ya naked before" he whines.

Seriously, this man can be childish sometimes. Still, I spoil him, and rid of my clothes.

"If I get sick because of you, I'll be mad" I warn.

"Kay" he sighs contentedly.

He buries his face in my chest and snuggles close. I cover us both with the blankets. And I caress his face and hair, the way I like to do; brushing my fingertips softly upon his cheeks, undoing the knots of his hair, stretching the locks to their full length. I kiss the top of his head, and he pecks my chest, where the heart is. We fall asleep again like this, holding close to the other.

 **-'-**

There is a knock on the door. It's Bansai. I jolt awake, throwing Kamui to the side, waking him up. I carry the confused yato bridal style and dump him unceremoniously in the bathtub in my panic, then close the door. I rush to get my kimono on, and look less naked. I get to the door and calm my breathing down before opening.

"Bansai" I greet with a yawn.

"Shinsuke, your song sounds agitated today, I daresay"

"Your hearing is probably wrong. Why are you waking me up so early in the morning?"

"It's almost lunch time, I daresay" he answers. "Also, there are a few inconvenients regarding yesterday's meeting, the other party wishes for an explanation. And I'd like one as well, I daresay".

I sigh. I knew that would backlash on me.

"Lunch time? Why did you let me sleep for so long?"

"You seemed in a bad mood when we arrived. It seemed best to leave you to your own devices, I daresay"

Bansai was probably right on his choices.

"Yes. I'll comb my hair and go with you"

After my hair was somewhat presentable I put my sandals on and followed Bansai outside completely forgetting about Kamui.

He kicked me the next time we met.

 **-'-**


	9. The Sunsets On Earth

**The Sunsets On Earth Can Be A Bloody Orange-Red If The Light Is Right**

 **-'-**

Kamui was mature and very childish all at once. He liked being spoiled, being treated softly, but every now and then he wanted some violence, to see guts splattered and heads rolling. I too, wanted that once in a while. So we got along quite well.

 **-'-**

Those vermillion locks of his were better off loose, it annoyed me to see them always tied, so I would often undo the braid when I could. It seems he understood, since he started to let his hair down more often.

 **-'-**

I had gone for a stroll on the city. It seemed the same. The Shinsengumi was blowing things up, and the Yorozuya was close behind them. I heard Zura's voice somewhere ahead the police, breaking havoc next to that weird white thing (What the fuck is that thing anyways?). I'm honestly surprised Edo is not in ruins by now; it looks like this shit goes down every day.

I ended up deciding to take the alleyways and less transitated streets to avoid running into those idiots. I found a nice restaurant along the way, the ramen was worth more than the price it had.

Besides the almost encounter with the local troublemakers the day was quiet, aimlessly walking the city.

 **-'-**

I continued my traveling in the more deserted places, when I heard a certain commotion nearing a park. Having absolutely nothing better to do I get close to take a look. As I got there I started to make out some of the voices, probably belonging to puny criminals. It seems they were harassing some girl.

"Yo, pretty girl, dontcha want ta come with us ta have some fun?" said one.

"I bet we can make ya feel real good" said a second one.

You could hear a chorus of disgusting comments like those ones. So I thought of going there to kick their asses, maybe cut some heads off; until one of them screams. In a very high pitched tone, by the way. Staying away I try to survey the situation, since the others start yelling and cursing as well, but I can hardly see anything. There's another scream followed by the noise of a bone breaking. Soon enough the only sounds are pathetic moans of pain, a few 'We'll remember this' here and there. I finally get to see the scene. At least eight men (puny criminals, as I suspected), were laying on the floor, bleeding, a few bones sticking out from their arms and legs, bruised eyes, and some teeth missing.

"I'm not a girl" singsongs the person in the center; the one that injured them.

"Having fun?" I taunt.

The redheaded yato looks at me from under his umbrella, smiling, as usual.

"They were weak. So no, it's not fun" he pouts a bit.

"Ah. Then why did you almost butcher them?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"No reason" he says happily. "Let's go. It's getting dark"

He starts to walk towards me, then getting ahead, I follow close behind.

 **-'-**

The sun is setting in the horizon as we walk back to our current "base". As we pass by a bridge, Kamui turns to look at the sun, the light of it hitting his face, painting it orange. His hands are stained with blood, and his hair seems redder than usual, undulating in the wind; his loose vermillion hair.

Easily one of the most beautiful sights I've ever witnessed.

 **-'-**


	10. The Tellings Of Walls

**The Tellings Of Walls, The Forgotten Confidents Of Architecture**

 **-'-**

If walls could talk, they would tell all kinds of stories, from nice memories to bad memories, from meaningless things to very important things. Walls can hold an entire world in tales.

 **-'-**

And if the walls on the room currently shared by the leader of the Kiheitai, and the captain of the Seventh Division of the Harusame, could talk, they could tell you the following tale:

'During one summer afternoon, a man rested his head on a yato's lap. He slept contentedly for the most part; but sometimes the man wept in dreams. Soft mumbles of reminiscent tragedies escape from his lips falling into the room, and the young man's ears.

The redhead would wipe the tears with his fingers, and caress the other's hair to calm him down. He would sing badly sang lullabies with care in his eyes. And when the samurai awoke, confused of his surroundings, the pirate would hold him tight and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, kissing every bit of skin available, with the sole intent of comfort. After a while the human calms down, and snuggles in the other's arms, getting spoiled for a while.'

 **-'-**

The next day the walls could tell a different story:

'Two men sat down facing the other. Playing cards on their hands. Their competitiveness is palpable. They play UNO. The smile on the younger's face never wavers, but his voice cracks with frustration every now and then. The eldest doesn't bother with hiding his annoyance; he's losing right now.

Cards come and go, from fingers to the table. From the table to fingers. Eventually of course, the game ends, proclaiming the human as the winner. And the yato isn't very happy. An argument accusing cheating goes down and a fight ensues.

The room gets trashed to say the least. One of the walls has been badly injured, allowing the two to take their fight somewhere else.'

 **-'-**

Some walls outside will recall the cruel murder of their friends and family by the hands of those two. The horror of this day is remembered in silent words during the anniversaries of the tragedy.

 **-'-**


	11. Rabbits In Heat

**Rabbits In Heat Can Get Slightly Tamed If You Treat Them Wisely**

 **-'-**

I like him. Don't know why, I just do. I've never really felt something like this, so I'm not sure what to do. Shinsuke knows what to do though, so I allow him to lead.

 **-'-**

One kiss, just lips brushing, then parting and capturing the other lip. Next is the tongue, slipping past the teeth and dancing with the other. I feel my throat dry, the taste of someone else's saliva mixing with mine is new, but not unwelcomed. I want more of this. Shinsuke concedes, kissing me more, grabbing my waist with one hand, burying his fingers in my hair with the other. I hold onto the front of his kimono, but it feels uncomfortable, so my arms surround his neck, and we get closer. Small sounds escape our throats. I can't breathe, the oxygen isn't getting to my lungs, still, I don't wanna part. Don't wanna part, yet, he makes me, because we both need air. I like kissing. I like kissing Shinsuke.

 **-'-**

He likes my hair. Likes to tangle his fingers in it when it's loose. It feels nice, makes me sleepy. Is because of this that I've been letting my hair down every now and then.

 **-'-**

I'm sensitive in between my thighs, I did not know this. The samurai likes to run his hands all over my clothed body, my back, chest, arms, ass, over my legs, over my crotch. And I feel the warmth of his hands pressing, then the cold when they're gone, I wanna feel more.

 **-'-**

Neck kisses tingle, and when they're wet it feels cold, sometimes Shinsuke blows lightly over the wet area, making me shiver.

 **-'-**

Shinsuke's body is warm. His clothes smell of smoke, and his mouth tastes like nicotine. His dick on the other hand, is salty. It's difficult not to bite by accident, and it hurts to keep my mouth open for so long. I lick and kiss, but I also wanna try more, so I dare to push his length further down my throat.

"Breathe through your nose" he offers, grabbing the back of my neck.

I do just that, I gag a bit, but I get the hang of it quickly. I move my head back and forth, making a splashing gagging sound. Shinsuke seems to enjoy this more than the licks and kisses, his head is slightly thrown back and his eye almost closed. I gaze up at him, and moan softly. He comes, the liquid ending inside my mouth, its dense, and salty. I swallow out of reflex. My throat feels dry, seems that happens a lot.

 **-'-**

Now I understand why Shinsuke likes it when I swallow him deep. The wetness, the slight pressure. It feels like I'll explode.

 **-'-**

It does hurt to have Shinsuke inside me. It burns slightly. I get used to it after a while, and he rocks back and forth slowly, leaving my insides wet after a while, and he slips in and out more easily. It takes me by surprise when he turns me over to make me sit on top of him, leaving me to jump up and down. I like to see him, always watching me with that clouded emerald eye, surveying my moves. I swear, is an instant turn on. And oh, when he hits where my prostate is, and my legs feel numb, I just wanna moan so loud. I knew there was more than one way to feel pleasure; however, this was a whole new level of pleasure. Getting my hair pulled, my ass penetrated, my neck bitten, and my dick stroked all at the same time was amazing.

 **-'-**

Sex is exhausting. Everything is tingly, electric shocks travel up to your spine, and your head gets dizzy. Not to mention the heat, the constant movement, and the sweat that forms. I end up more exhausted than when I fight.

 **-'-**

Cuddling makes me happy. Just having Shinsuke close enough to hear his breathing, to feel his heartbeat, it makes me feel content. Sharing a bed (futon) is tough, though, since I move too much when I sleep.

 **-'-**

I don't think I would let anyone else do the things the samurai does to me. Shinsuke was one thing, but the thought of someone else touching me... I would probably rip their hands off.

 **-'-**

A/N: In response to reviews in chapter 7:

Kamuidl: "I liked

Please, continues

Ps: Ranking : M"

Happy to know

Yes, I'll continue.

P.S. I think that's a good idea.

Y: "Another cute and soft chapter! Really, I'm a takamui trash so I'd happily gobble uo any takamui content! Especially this one, since its ful of fluff instead of angst and it's so refreshing for this pairing!

I read the other reviews and I agree, the ratings didn't quite match. I think its better if you changed it to T just to be safe."

I haven't read that much Takamui, but the one's I've read did have too much angst in them. I'm glad to provide with a new insight to the fandom. Thanks for your reviews, they make my day every time.

Thank you, but because of this particular chapter I'm going to put an M rating.


	12. Promises That Are Meant To Be Broken

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Y, who's been following this series of drabbles since the very beginning.

 **Promises That Are Meant To Be Broken Can Be Made With Unknown Customs**

 **-'-**

During my stay with the Kiheitai I've been learning a lot about earth customs. Especially about samurais, learning about their 'bushido', their disciplines, etc. Learned about their obsession with tea, seriously, they're obsessed with that boiling leaves juice. About the clothes they usually wear, about those weird 'mage' things in their hair. About the wars before the amantos invaded. It's quite interesting to learn about their culture.

 **-'-**

We've been staying on Earth for a little while. Everyone is busy doing something; gathering information, meeting with informants, reunions with allies all that stuff. Since the sun has almost set I've been left to my own devices (after I got rid of Abuto), and I took the chance to explore the structure of the building. The rooms are very spacious and have almost nothing in them, the doors are made of paper, and they slid to be opened, they're not very sound-proof, nor punch-proof. The gardens are pretty, they have a lot of flowers of many colors, and those big trees with pink flowers are beautiful, the petals fall and it looks like pink snow. I'm inspecting the flowers closely when I hear someone get close to me.

"Do you like the sakura trees?" asks Shinsuke.

"Yes, I like flowers"

"Never thought you'd like something as mundane like flowers" he comments.

"My mother liked them" I answer quietly.

"I see"

We don't say much more. There's no need for it, we just sit down to see the falling petals.

 **-'-**

Dinner was good, I had tons of food, and earth food is quite delicious. I roam around 'till I get to my room, I let my hair loose and get to change my clothes for my pajamas, I'm a bit tired today. There's a small knock on the door.

"Come in" I call out.

The door opens to reveal Shinsuke holding a bottle and two small plates (cups, those little red things are cups for drinking liquor) and a blue flower in his hands, meaning he used his bare foot to open and close the door.

"Care for a drink?" he questions sitting next to me by the window.

"Sure" I concede.

He puts the flower on my left ear, then opens the bottle to pour the liquor (sake, earthlings I know usually drink something called sake) on the two cups; he offers me one and I take a sip.

"Not bad. Never tasted sake before"

"There's always a first thing for everything"

"So, what's the motive of this visit?" I inquire.

"Not much. Just wanted to see if you actually drank liquor" he teases.

"I'm a pirate, of course I've drank before" I argue offended.

He chuckles and drinks from his cup. We talk about several things, from anecdotes of war, to dumb things our subordinates do. In between chatter and laughs, the bottle starts to wear down.

"So, what's the flower for?" I question after a while.

"It matches your eyes, and you said you liked flowers"

"I do"

He seems to think for a little bit, looking out the window, he pours more sake in both cups once he gets out of his daze.

"Kamui. Could we do something?" he asks hesitantly.

"What is it?" I inquire looking up.

"Hold your cup up" he instructs. "Now put your cup close to my lips"

As I comply he does the same, putting his cup close to my lips.

"Now you tilt your cup slightly, I will do the same, and we both take three small sips"

I do as told; I tilt my cup, and take three small sips. I watch him from under my eyelashes as he slowly lowers his hand.

"What's all this for?"

"Just a promise" he answers. "Don't try to do this with anyone else though"

"If you say so"

I don't push the subject any further. We ended up finishing the bottle after a few more rounds, and decided it was time to go to bed. I put the blue flower in a vase I found laying around in my room. We got inside the covers and I kissed Shinsuke goodnight. He put an arm around me, his nose sniffing my hair, he mumbled something I didn't quite catch, but I didn't bother to ask about it. We fell asleep right away.

 **-'-**

It's been a while since the alliance with the Kiheitai ended. I patched things up with my sister, and visited sometimes. One day we were lounging in the Yorozuya office, watching television. Kagura liked some soap opera, so we were seeing that. As the episode progresses I see something that bugs me; a couple during a marriage ceremony are giving the other sake, I noticed they take three sips. I ask about it.

"It's an old earthly tradition, the three sips represent something like the matrimonial vows, it's an important part of the ceremony since it seals the deal, or something like that, uh-huh" says Kagura focused on the television.

"That so?" I mumble.

I smile. Never thought Shinsuke would be the type to follow such traditions. There was no need to wonder why he didn't tell me about it since we both knew that what we had wasn't going to last too long.

 **-'-**

It was during a New Year party that I met Shinsuke again. The party was loud, there was alcohol and food everywhere and everyone was having fun chatting and doing stupid things like punching each other on truth and dare (I don't understand why).

 **-'-**

The party was noisy, and I was getting a headache, so I went to a less concurred part. As I walked I saw Shinsuke sitting down watching the moon. I walked closer to him.

"Shinsuke" I greet.

"Kamui. It's been a while" he greets motioning for me to sit down.

I notice a tray with a few bottles of sake and some cups close to him.

"Yes. It has passed some time".

"I saw you're getting along with your family now" he comments.

"It's not like the old days, but we try"

"That's good"

"I saw you were getting along with your brothers" I taunt.

"Not really my brothers. But I guess we are something akin to that" he admits.

I hum in response. We sit admiring the moon for a while, feeling the breeze brushing our skin.

"Do you remember, one night you went to my room with a bottle of sake and a blue flower?" I ask slowly.

"... Yes"

"I learned the meaning of what you asked back then" I hint.

"And what is it that I asked?" he inquires.

"Giving the other three sips of sake, is like giving your matrimonial vows" I say cautiously.

"So you know about that" he sighs.

"I know why you didn't tell me back then, I'm not upset about it" I assure him.

"Sorry to have done a silly thing like that"

"Shinsuke" I call looking at him. "Want to renew those vows?"

His eye widens, and he laughs like I just told a good joke. Once he calms down he looks at me with a smirk and a fond look on his eye.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I smile

We turn to the tray, and we serve two cups, holding them to the other's lips, we both drink the content in three sips. We look at the other, putting our hands down, and we both lean for a kiss, fireworks start to explode in the sky and there's a chorus of happy yells. It's finally New Year.

 **-'-**


	13. Painful Symptoms Of Runaway Kids

**Painful Symptoms Of Runaway Kids At The Happenings Of Murder**

 **-'-**

It was a rare occurrence, but it happened a handful of times during his stay in my ship. Kamui would stay naked after drying himself out when he finished bathing. It happened when it was certain that we'd be left alone and with nothing to do for a while. He would stay unclothed and he'd lie in the floor, with his head supported by a pillow, reading a book. After a few pages he would lower the book and stare at me, until making the odd request.

 **-'-**

The first time this occurred I was more than confused; my brain stopped working for several long minutes.

"Shinsuke. Break my hands" asked Kamui.

He wasn't smiling, and his expression was way too calm to have just made that request. I knew yatos healed ridiculously fast; but still.

"What?" I manage to ask.

"Break my hands" he repeated.

I continued to search his face for a sign of, well, anything, but I simply couldn't find anything.

"Why?"

"Please" he begged.

I didn't understand. His eyes were silently pleading now. I went to where he was laying and sat at his side, facing him.

"Kamui. I don't understand why you're asking me this" I try to reason.

He just twists to get closer, and puts his hands on my lap.

"Please?" he asks again.

I stare at him, then at his pale hands on my lap; I grabbed them gently between my own. His expression never changes. I apply more pressure, he stirs a bit. I gradually increase the force of my grip, he starts to moan in protest, and pursed his lips. The skin starts to get purple with the lack of blood. His eyes water a bit, and then, there's a crack. I broke his hands. He sighs; a few tears escape his eyelids. His blue orbs were clouded with tears while he readjusted his position. Now, it was his feet that rested in between my hands.

"Shinsuke" he starts again. "Break my feet"

I don't hesitate as long as before. His back arcs when I break his left foot. And he tenses when I break the other one.

"Thank you" he sighs.

I spread his legs, careful not to hurt him more, and I pull him closer. I lean to kiss his lips, and he responds by draping his arms around my neck.

 **-'-**

The second time it happened, I was a bit more prepared.

"Shinsuke. Break my ribs"

I sat on his lap, encaging his sides with my legs. I lean and apply pressure on both sides of his ribcage until there are several cracks. He lets out a small yelp and a few tears. To my discontent, he moves my hands from his chest, to surround his neck.

"Choke me" he requests.

I do as told. His eyes close, and his mouth hangs open as I press harder. He struggles to breath, but never, not once, moves his hands from above his head. I stop after I notice that he's not making any noises anymore. He gasps for air a few times. His head falls to hit the pillow that it rested on.

"Again" he begs once he breathes normally.

I repeat my actions; he asks one more time.

 **-'-**

The third time was trickier. I know what's coming when I notice him naked. He lays down the book and looks at me.

"Shinsuke. Would you pull my teeth out?" he asks innocently.

"I'm not skillful enough to do that with my bare hands, Kamui" I answer cautiously.

"There's a tool on that box" he points out.

There is indeed a box I haven't noticed before under the table. When I open it I see a tool that I had only seen in a dentist's office. Can't help but wonder where he got it from.

"Kamui. Why have you been asking me to hurt you?" I finally ask.

He seems to hesitate. His mouth opens and closes a few times.

"You know..." he starts. "I left home very young. I was, maybe ten, when I joined the Harusame"

I wait patiently for him to find the right words.

"I fought. And I fought. I like it. You know; fighting. And you get a certain rush in your veins, the adrenaline" he gesticulates. "I enjoyed it. But. At some point. I stopped registering most of the pain. I stopped caring about the faces of the people I killed. They used to haunt me, the first few times. And I would run to Abuto's room at night, 'cause I didn't want to be left alone. Slowly I allowed myself to drown in my yato blood more and more often. It felt good. So good. I no longer had nightmares"

He pauses and looks like a lost child for a moment.

"I'm scared... I'm scared that one day, I simply won't feel anything anymore, the way I almost don't register the pain now, the way I stopped caring about taking a life" he confesses. "So I ask you to hurt me; to try, and feel something more than just the mindless pain of the battle. I usually lock most of my emotions, showing a smile. But. I feel like one day I will stop caring about this. About any of this. I don't know what else to do"

I hold still, feeling the weight of his words dawn on me. True enough, yatos are fast to heal, more so than humans who continue to feel the pain of an injury. For them a life threatening injury can be nothing more than a scratch in a couple days. Being so young is normal that he'd have negative sequels after becoming a murderer, nightmares are to be expected. I know I would feel scared too. I hold him tight and whisper sweet nothings to his ears, he lets me spoil him.

"You'll be fine. You're strong enough not to get to that point" I try to reassure him.

"Can you help me then?" he whispers.

"I don't know if hurting you like this will help"

"And what will?" he asks brokenly.

"I wish I knew" I answer truthfully. "I don't know if I can help you. But at least for now, for the time that we stay together, I want you to feel okay. If you wish to talk, I'll listen. If you want to be spoiled, I'll spoil you. I'm here. And you can count on me"

He holds me tight and cries. Silent tears fall on my shoulder; they turn into sobs and small yelps. I run my hands through his hair; I caress his back and arms trying to comfort him. We stay like that for what seems to be forever, his cries die out eventually, and I continue to hold him. He lifts his face from my shoulder, I kiss the path tears run down, I cup his cheeks, he pecks my lips softly, barely brushing them. I lead him to get up, and dress him in one of my pajamas. It's still early, but the futon ends up laid out, and Kamui gets underneath the covers, I hold him close to my chest, and he falls asleep fast. I end up following his lead, and fall into slumber as well.

 **-'-**

A/N: First I want to thank GodOrf, for following this story, and adding it to favorites.

Second, in response to reviews:

Chapter 8:

Y: "Ahh. I love the idea of kamui calming down the demons inside takasugi and vice verse. They are such a good fit!"

This chapter is the vice versa that you mentioned. I was thinking about Kamui's demons, and this came to mind.

Chapter 9:

Y: "! ! Really cute chapter! People mistaking Kamui as a girl because of his long hair and soft features, I love!

Also these short chapters really makes up my days too! Thank you so much for writing this amazing one-shots, I'm so glad ahh. I love you content so much!"

Yes, I've always had this idea of someone mistaking Kamui for a girl, and decided to write about it.

I'm glad that you're happy with my writing. It makes me feel so satisfied!

Chapter 11:

Y: "That was so good! I honestly don't know what to say I'm just so satisfied. I love me some takamui smutties."

My beta reader said it was the first time he read a fanfic chapter that only talked about fucking :)


	14. Promises That Are Meant To Be Kept

A/N: This the second part to the marriage vows chapter.

 **Promises That Are Meant To Be Kept Can Be Made With Known Customs**

 **-'-**

It was a little past two, the sun was up, and most of the city was quiet. The party had ended at five-something in the morning, because everyone was either passed out, or throwing up their stomachs. Gintoki had been the first to get up disoriented and so, he roamed, trying to find strawberry milk somewhere. He was walking by when he spotted two people sleeping in a futon, one he recognized as a shirtless Takasugi holding someone, the other someone... The other someone... Had red hair... And in his numbed mind, the first thing he thought was: 'Kagura? Kagura with Takasugi?!'

And he, being an overprotective idiot, unsheathed his wooden sword, aiming for Takasugi's head.

 **-'-**

It was a sudden chill down his spine that impulsed him to move, he sensed danger. Shinsuke barely dodged the hit, when he turned to look up, he saw a rather enraged Gintoki, who once again aimed at him. He managed to get his sword on time and counter-attacked by instinct. This went on for a while, without any of them actually bothering to assess the situation. The fuss didn't go unnoticed to the third member in the room, who awoke by the noise.

"Shinsuke?" yawned Kamui.

Both samurais stopped dead on their tracks to look at the drowsy yato scratching his eyes.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"No idea" answered Shinsuke.

Gintoki was slowly processing the bigger picture. He got it right after a few tries.

"Didn't know you swung that way Takasugi" mocks the perm head.

"And why exactly were you attacking me?" counters Shinsuke.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious, I saw red hair and thought you had done something perverted to Kagura" he retorts.

"Why would I go 'round messing with kids? I'm not you"

"What's that supposed to mean, Bakasugi?"

"You know what I mean, you idiot"

"Guys, I'd love to hear the end of this fight, but it's way too early for this. Also, not complaining, but Shinsuke, you're still naked" whines Kamui.

Both men turn to look down, the shortest one blushes a bit and hurries to get his kimono on. The other one clears his throat.

"So, Idiot Big Brother, Bakasugi, not that I care, but how long have you two been fucking?"

"None of your business" says Shinsuke.

"It started a bit after we met" answered Kamui.

"You don't have to answer that perm idiot, Kamui"

"Why not?" he asks confused.

"I'm upset for your bad attitude Bakasugi. Anyways! Since it wasn't Kagura you slept with I don't mind. I want strawberry milk. I'll leave you two to fuck in peace" waves Gintoki goodbye.

Shinsuke holds out his middle finger to his back, Kamui chuckles.

"Your brother took the news well" comments Kamui.

"Guess he did. How do you think your family will take it?"

"Mmm. Kagura will mock me for a while. I don't really care about Umibaldo's opinion. And is likely that Abuto already knows" he listed.

"And when we tell them we're married?"

"They'll want to make some party to celebrate, probably" he laughs.

"Party sounds good. Let's go tell them. You'll have lots of free food" taunts the samurai.

"We should wait for a bit longer, New Year's party probably left everyone in bad shape"

"Good point" concedes the eldest. "Speaking of which..."

The samurai gets close to the yato and kisses him softly.

"Happy New Year, my love" he whispers.

"Happy New Year, Shinsuke"

 **-'-**

It was just as the redhead predicted. Kagura mocked him for weeks for liking it up the ass, but gave him her best wishes nonetheless. Abuto already knew, but was surprised to hear the word 'marriage'. As for Kamui and Kagura's father, he was happy for his son, and gave him a big hug (Kamui was secretly happy for it).

Sakamoto laughed for weeks when he found out Takasugi was married, thinking it was a joke (he gave his full support after knowing it wasn't a joke). Zura was surprised, but pleased that the emerald eyed man was happy. As for his subordinates, they all had their suspicions, and weren't that surprised. And Gintoki, well, he was upset that Takasugi was the first to marry.

 **-'-**

There was a big party. Bigger than New Year's party. Edo was destroyed by accident because every single one of the guests ended up fighting. The grooms had fun though.

 **-'-**


	15. When You're In Love

A/N: Last chapter in the marriage "arc".

 **When You're In Love The World Seems To Be More Colorful**

 **-'-**

'My love'

Two simple, common words; but it was my husband who said them to me, so they made me especially happy. The plum haired man made it a habit to call me that.

Takasugi Shinsuke, the one I fell in love with, he's emerald, amethyst and golden to me. His words are honey and mint to my ears, his touch is like fire to my skin, and his kisses are smoke in my throat, he'll turn me to ash over and over again. He covers my wounds with basil, dandelions and chamomile only to drown me in the lime sea foam that inhabits his eye, calling me 'my love, my love' in between kisses and moans. He whispers my name like a precious secret when he holds me, he showers me with pretty canary words, his violet strands caressing my cheeks with soft olive tones of his gaze above me.

'Husband'

How I like that word, to say it and to hear it. Our honeymoon was a side effect to that word. And what a lovely side effect that was.

 **-'-**

'Honey'

A sweet substance from bees and a common word to call a loved one; that's what Kamui decided to call me during our honeymoon. Kamui, the man I married; he was always vermillion, azure and porcelain in my eyes. A snowy pearl covered in padparascha with sapphire orbs. A delicate and strong individual that could destroy a world, and crumble to pieces in my hands. His voice is soft, candied with wine and chiffon dissolving into the air, calling out my name, telling secrets of merlot love. It was maybe his eyes, cerulean pools of determination, which made me fall in love. Perhaps it was the blush on frosted skin, or the smile of ivory teeth. But the point is, whatever the reason, however it was that occurred, he crashed into my life, made a nest in my ribs hungry of warmth, he sang his melodies of sangria with cream, and never left, like a bird who's finally found their home he stayed.

'Married'

I never really thought about it, before I realized, my hands had poured three bits of sake into those cherry lips. And I've never been happier, than when I lay in the mattress next to my husband.

 **-'-**

Crashing waves can be heard in the distance, the sun long gone replaced with the moon and all the stars. Two people dance around in the ocean's edge, one crowned with garnet, the other with mauve, they twist and twirl with the ease of the wind. Oh, how sweet it must feel to have the sand at their feet and the salted sea close to reach. They kiss, they laugh, they hold hands, they dance under moonlight. Soon they'll be a memory long gone for the beach; but the beach's memory won't flee their minds until they're much older. How could they forget? It's the last night of their honeymoon.

 **-'-**


	16. When You Go On Your First Date

**When You Go On Your First Date You Tend To Overdress To Impress**

 **-'-**

Lipstick. Glossy, light pink, lipstick. I have no idea where he got it from, I have no idea why he had it; but it looked damn good on him. Kamui had decided, for some reason, to dress like a girl. He wore a berry blue dress, the upper bit had white buttons regularly seen in his usual shirts following a straight path, until they met with a black belt, from there on there was a short skirt reaching about fifteen centimeters below his ass, similar in design to the ones Matako use. He wore a black coat with fur on the neck and at the end of the sleeves. His shoes were high knee black boots, reaching above his knees, with white fur encaging the higher end; like the coat at the end of the sleeves. His hair wasn't in his usual braid, but rather tied in a messy bun, held together by a long sakura flower pin, only the right side of his bangs framed his face, and of course, the hair antenna was moving around at the top of his head. If I hadn't known better, I would've completely thought he was a girl since the coat and boots hid the silhouette of his muscles. He stood there, his usual umbrella was replaced with a generic sky blue, fabric made umbrella, waiting for me to get closer.

"Shinsuke" he greets

"You look beautiful" I say.

"Thank you" he smiles.

 **-'-**

It was a sort of date. You could say it was our first, yet, it was a normal date. We went to eat something, walked around the park; I sliced off a few idiots who dared catcall him (after Kamui had beaten them). We took a small walk through a park, talked nonsense, held hands, kissed, all that stuff couples do. It was a nice day, filled with the stillness of normalcy.

 **-'-**

We snuck back to my room. Kamui didn't want to be recognized by anyone. He draped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss, his lips still tasted like candy from the lipstick, I liked that. I took a hold of his hips making him get even closer.

"Why did you dress like this today?" I question.

"I thought it'd be easier to go out and have a normal date if we looked like a common couple. Did it bother you?"

"It did bother me the way some men dared to look at you. It was to be expected, though, you looked more beautiful than usual today" I flirt.

"Oh, you got jealous?" he taunts.

"A bit. But I know that you'll end up in my bed, not someone else's"

He laughs at this, kissing me again; he likes to be kissed. I take his coat off and undo the buttons of the dress, leaving hickeys all over his chest. His fingers get to the hem of my kimono's neck and push it down my shoulders. I slid my hands under the yato's skirt.

"You're not wearing underwear" I smile.

"My briefs could be seen from under my skirt" he explains.

Clothing seems unnecessary at this point, and we rid of them. The only thing that remains are his boots. We let ourselves drown in the heat of lust; the only words needed are moans and sighs. Thanks to the movement his hair falls loose to his shoulders. We come at the same time.

"You should wear that lipstick more often" I suggest.

"Maybe I will" he smirks.

 **-'-**

He may look like a woman, but to me there's no doubt he's a man, one that I like having in my bed at night and at my side during daylight.

 **-'-**

A/N: In response to reviews:

Chapter 12:

Y: ''Oh my god, this is so heartwarming, thank you! This made me really warm and happy inside aaaah. Also Takasugi and Kamui reuniting after all the things that happened is one of the things I really love the moest (an wish to happen in canon too)

Honestly, thank you very much. You dont know how much happinesses this short drabble give me! Especially this chapter! I'll look forward to future chapters!''

I'm delighted to know that you enjoyed this chapter. I had the idea from a GinTaka fanart actually. Yes I'd like for them to have an encounter after everything ends.

I will make sure to post more chapters for as long as my imagination lasts.

Chapter 13:

Y: ''Chokes, oml. That was heavy. I still liked it though, and it continues to remain very in-character. I thought at first it was a kink kind of thing (like what other writes Kmaui to be, not complaining tho! Thats a cool concept too. ) but instead you showed the broken side of Kamui and I broke too sobs. Ahh my poor baby. At least he's healing now. I absolutely adore how you write angst too!''

Yes. This was actually going to be a sort of kink, but the idea didn't quite settled with me. Kids are very sensitive regardless of their maturity, so it's possible that Kamui would have these kinds of issues growing up, and he'd have trouble communicating what's wrong. I think he could have asked Abuto as well, but I figured that a lover would work better for this case.


	17. Healing Symptoms Of Runaway Kids

**Healing Symptoms Of Runaway Kids At The Happenings Of Comfort**

 **-'-**

Kamui woke up startled, he had a nightmare. He sat up on his bed and held his knees close to his chest, after a bit though; he got up and went outside. His little feet got him to Abuto's room, he pushed the button to open the door and let himself in. He climbed on the eldest bed and nuzzled close to him. The man noticed him going in, and once the boy was asleep, he lift his little head to place his pillow underneath, then covered him with a blanket. Both yatos slept on the small bed.

 **-'-**

The fourth time the routine remained almost the same, he came out of the bathroom without clothing, laid down his head on a pillow with a book in his hands; this time however, Kamui did not ask to be hurt.

"Shinsuke. Kiss me."

I went to him, leaned in, and I kissed him. Slowly, chastefully, without hurry nor lust. The redhead sat up to drape himself around me, I held him by his hips gently keeping him in place, tasting his mouth.

 **-'-**

The fifth was the last time.

"Shinsuke. I want to be spoiled"

I caressed everything of him, from the top of his head to the heel on his feet. He was like a kitten curled up in my lap, letting himself be scratched behind the ears. He was docile, and only moved his body when I incited him to do so. It felt oddly satisfying to be able to do as I pleased with him; I made a mess of his hair, moved it in every and all places leaving it tangled, brushed my fingertips on his ribs, kissed his hands and his feet. I laid soft kisses all over his neck. He sighed, and looked up with drowsy eyes.

"Why do you stay naked when you do this?" I asked.

"Because you're my lover, I trust you, so it's only natural to be open with you. You're someone I'm allowing to see me in a weak state, bare and exposed; it's my way of showing that I don't want to hide anything from you. Literally and metaphorically speaking"

"Hmm. I thought it was because you felt more comfortable like that"

"Well that's true as well" he agrees.

His eyes close, and I continue to roam my hands on his soft skin, until he falls into slumber.

 **-'-**

The end was as sudden as the beginning. We split ways at some point, but I was at ease; I knew the redhead was going to be better from now on.

 **-'-**

Kamui woke up suddenly, he had dreamt of Shinsuke. A faint smile adorned his lips. He sat up on his bed and held his knees close to his chest, after a bit though; he got up and went outside. His feet got him to Abuto's room, he pushed the button to open the door and let himself in. He climbed on the eldest bed and nuzzled close to him. The man noticed him going in, and once the young man was asleep, he lift his head to place his pillow underneath, then covered him with a blanket. Both yatos slept on the small bed.

 **-'-**


	18. Phenomena Known As Black Hole

**Significances Of The Phenomena Known As Black Hole And It's Applications**

 **-'-**

A black hole is a region of space-time exhibiting such strong gravitational effects that nothing—not even particles and electromagnetic radiation such as light—can escape from inside it.

 **-'-**

I've seen black holes from the distance, they swallow up everything on their wake without distinction. It was quite scary to see one for the first time, to see planets and stars disappearing as if they were nothing. But the term black hole can be used for other things, not just the phenomena that gives them their meaning. You can have black holes in your heart, in your mind. Some people can be called a black hole thanks to their personalities or because of the things they do.

Funny thing I've thought, black holes absorb everything, nothing escapes them; so, can some quests be called black holes? Can revenge be called that?

Vengeance is consuming, the desire to destroy, the prices paid for that to come true, things that were once there (people, cities, animals, mountains) disappear so easily. Many comrades, many places filled with memories, I've lost too many of those.

 **-'-**

I, myself, could be a black hole.

 **-'-**

There is a certain moon that shines with light of their own. A moon with padparascha light that comes and goes unafraid to be pulled in. And he stays close, closer every time. He doesn't taunt, he doesn't mock; he simply goes around with curiosity to know more of me.

 **-'-**

"Shinsuke, you okay?" asks the moon one day.

"Yes. Why you ask?"

"You seemed more distracted than usual"

"Is that so? Don't worry much about it, I'm fine" I reassure.

He hums and gets close, laying his head on my shoulder. It's one of those sunny days with soft breeze that makes you want to stay in bed all day, the buzzing of people and the noise of traffic can be heard outside, becoming white noise when it falls in one's ears.

"You know about...?" I try to begin.

The yato looks up to me.

"It's nothing"

"I'll give you 300 yen if you tell me what's wrong" he offers.

He needs to stop spending time around Gintoki, his stupidity is rubbing off on him.

"I was just thinking about everything that happened" I sigh.

"Everything being the war?"

"... Yeah"

"Wanna talk about it?"

I consider it, but I've never been good sharing things about myself.

"I... It's kinda difficult..."

"If you can't, then it's okay. Dun wanna push you to do anything"

I smile at him. I'm always amazed by how very understanding he is. We stay in silence, enjoying the breeze and the white noise.

 **-'-**

War. There is blood, dismembered corpses of friends and foes alike laying up in the floor. I step on top of them, walking a straight path, never, not once did I look back. I held my sword in my hand, cutting every enemy that appears in front of me. I advance relentless, non-stopping. The cries and yells ring in my eardrums, beating their sound, deafening anything else that may be heard. The pile keeps growing, engulfing the panoramic of the scenery. It devours everything, even myself. And I wonder, how much more will I have to advance? How many more corpses do I have to step on? When will this end?

 **-'-**

I open my eye, the first thing I see is the ceiling above me, and the first sound I hear is the one of crickets singing. I sit up, this dream is so frequent I don't even react to it anymore. I notice Kamui's soft snores, and I caress his head. He drools a bit when he sleeps, it's adorable. He stirs, and rubs his eyes, it's as if he knows I just had a nightmare.

"'Insuke?" he asks.

"I'm here"

"Whas 'rong?"

"I can't seem to sleep, that's all" I answer.

He sits up and pulls me to him, making me rest my head in his shoulder.

"Shh. Is aight'. No war here. You're 'kay. Safe. No 'orpses. Shh" he whispers to me.

I cry. His bad articulated reassurance breaks me. I cry out, and he holds me, running his palm across my back. He makes me feel so defenseless, and protected, I can't stay stoic anymore. Kamui keeps hushing me, saying comforting words to my ear.

 **-'-**

A moon surrounds a black hole, not taunting, nor mocking; but understanding of the feelings of said black hole. It is thanks to this, that Shinsuke realizes he's not a black hole. He's a planet. A destroyed, burnt out, scarred planet, but a planet nonetheless. One with a moon named Kamui to guard him, and to nurture him back to health.

 **-'-**


	19. Lolita Of Padparascha Sapphire

**Have You Dreamt Of A Lolita Made Of Padparascha Sapphire?**

 **-'-**

It happened several years ago, during one of my many travels. I still wonder on the events that took place back then. I was travelling, just wandering aimlessly in a rather heated country, with my mind lost in absolute daze. I stayed at an old rundown hotel; the type to have an elderly person running the place. The wallpaper crumbled to dust if you touched it, the wood cracked and made awful noises. But it wasn't that bad of a place to stay in, the food was good, and the people friendly.

 **-'-**

There, one summer night I heard a singing voice, somewhere in the dark, outside in the cold air. I left my room quickly, dressing as fast as I could to get to the source of the sound before it disappeared. And so I ran, I ran and I ran, not realizing I had forgotten my shoes, frantically searching, ending at the beach. The sweet voice of candied wine mixed with chiffon and cream now had a body clear to sight. Long vermillion locks undulated softly with the breeze, frosted skin glimmered under moonlight, and big pools of cobalt seemed to blend into the crashing waves of the ocean, a long tulle dress threatened to dissolve into the sand. This girl (too young she seemed, to be called a woman) wasn't too tall, but neither was small, her nose may have reached my heart had she been close enough to measure. I listened intently, paralyzed by the beauty I contemplated. But everything ends, and so did her song, when she turned on her heel to leave I panicked and hid behind a rock, timidly watching her ethereal figure disappear. Having passed my moment of temporary unconsciousness I returned confused to the hotel.

 **-'-**

A few hours after the sun had gone up, I too, arose from my bed. My feet lead me to the tavern to have breakfast. As I approached the place my ears picked the sickenly sweet sound of a violin, a singing voice was heard accompanying the echoing chords of the instrument. And I recognized that voice. With trembling fingers I opened the door to the establishment, my eyes laid upon her, and she was as beautiful as the night before, if not more. A yellow dress hangs loosely below her knees, her hair tied in a braid. A man with long sandy hair pulled into a ponytail and traces of an incipient beard stood next to her, evoking the musical notes from an overused violin.

I sat down and mindlessly ordered the day's special, my gaze never truly leaving them, especially her. Little did I know the special was tuna, my bad luck number; I had eaten almost the entire dish when I noticed. The only thing I was capable of doing was rushing into the nearest bathroom, the one at the back of the tavern. After expelling everything one could have expelled, and thinking I had lost an organ or two in the process, I came out, my skin paled and pearled with sweat, surely, I must've looked like a dying patient. The only ones left in the tavern were the owner (an old woman who smoked too many cigars, she may as well have been a chimney), the two waitresses, a middle aged woman (her face seemed like a nightmare) and a young miss (too pretty for this place, if you asked me), finally I caught the musicians presence to still remain here.

"Are you alright, young man? I feared you might've died in there" asked the eldest of the women.

"Yes. I am quite alright. Tuna is my bad luck number you see, and I failed to notice that today's special, was, precisely, tuna" I answer.

"Tuna is not a number, mister" roars in laughter the violinist.

The girl of crimson hair puts a hand to her lips, suppressing a laugh, as well as the young maiden of green hair. The middle aged woman (Catherine, I believe is her name) does not have the same courtesy, she too, roars with laughter, and I swear, my ears just bled from the sound.

"That is one of the craziest things anyone has said to me. And I've heard a lot" counters the old woman (Otose, I remember is her name).

"Well, I am glad my suffering serves as a quality joke" I remark sarcastically.

I hand out the money for the poison that almost kills me, as well as a generous tip for the mess I made in the bathroom, and head out.

 **-'-**

The man and girl seem to stay at the same place I do. We became acquaintances with each other, although my interest was mostly directed to the girl. The man's name is Abuto, and the little lolita, is Kamui. They travel together performing their act, going from town to town, they were nomads, like me.

"Is Kamui your child?" I ask Abuto one day.

"Nah. The kid ain't mine. Little rabbit just followed me, and I didn't complain. Is good to have someone else's company when you're someone who travels so much like me"

"I see"

 **-'-**

Kamui's little feet dangle up and down, she sits on the balcony of my room facing to the desk I'm working on. I write a column for a newspaper regarding the latest elections. A soft tune comes out of her throat, this happens a lot with her, I discovered. She's a very happy girl, always smiling bright and looking at everything with curiosity. We've gotten close with the passing of days; she talks and talks about the things she's seen, and I reply with experiences of my own.

My hand holds the pen, moving rhythmically, forming letters in the paper. Lolita drapes her arms around my neck and rests her chin on the top of my head.

"How come you can work so well with only one eye?" she questions.

"One eye is all you need sometimes. It'd be far worse if I didn't had any"

"Blind to the world" she hums. "What an awful thing to happen".

 **-'-**

Her visits become frequent, and her movements get closer to me every time. She sits in my lap as I read to her one of my favorite poems, her eyes are clouded with dreamy thoughts. I don't see it coming when her lips rest so close to my own.

"Thank you, Shinsuke, for tonight's bedtime story"

And so, her thin figure goes away.

 **-'-**

It was progressive. A slow, but progressive chain of events, that lead to the current situation. I kissed the redhead's cherry lips with passion, as I wished to taste more of her. Her skin tasted of sun, her begging eyes looked at me with desire, and her voice, oh, her low moans were sweeter than any song she could sing. I towered above her, careful not to put too much weight on her frail body. Her lips found their way to my collarbone, and her fingertips undid the buttons in my shirt, I slid my hands on her legs from beneath the skirt, resting them on her hips, then slowly lifting the entirety of her dress. She halts, and grabs my wrists out of instinct, her orbs are wide, and she seems lost for a second, like she remembered something important. Her gaze diverts from mine gazing at anything but my eye, her lips fall shut, then they open again, like a fish gasping for air. Finally her grip loosens, and I lift her dress, leaving her snowy skin exposed to me. My look wanders around her entire body, falling upon her crotch last. Oh. My world halts for a moment. Lolita's expression is one of sorry; regret covers her gorgeous features. But I smile, and lean down to peck her lips gently, I caress her, cupping everything I'm able to cup in my palms. She's surprised, regardless, she melts in my embrace, wanton of affection; affection that I offer without need to beg. She sits in my lap, facing me this time, giving me a knowing look, I understand of course, what is it that she wants. Needless to say, her small body was a perfect match with mine. She was like a little bird, fluttering her wings gracefully, crumbling apart along with her feathers into my open arms.

Lolita, my lolita, my darling Kamui, is a boy.

 **-'-**

The love we share in the whispers of nightfall is held in secret, hidden from external sight. My head is feverish with my love for Kamui, desiring every time more, and more. And I know that this cannot continue, or I'll hurt him. And as such I decide, with a heavy heart that it is time to part.

When he hears the news, his eyes get dark, and tears roll down his precious cheeks. His arms go around me, like a child needing support, and I hold him close to me, in attempts to comfort him.

 **-'-**

That night after a small goodbye party in the old tavern I go to my room. There, on top of my pillow there is a red flower, one that I recognize to be Kamui's favorite. But Kamui's favorite flower is white. This one has been painted merlot with blood, such is his love. It reminds me of Carroll's tale, in which Alice must paint the white roses with red.

 **-'-**

The next morning I go out, with my suitcase in hand. I ran into Abuto in the hallway, his expression seems grim.

"Kamui died last night" are his only words to me.

It makes my blood run cold instantly. The entirety of my soul's weight suddenly transfers into the heel of my feet. I go into their shared room. Lolita rests in his own bed. He looks so breathtaking; I almost just think he's asleep. But I know Abuto wouldn't get something like that wrong. There is an empty bottle of pills in the nightstand. Who could've possibly given him something like that? I held his hand to my face for what seems an eternity. I don't wish to part. My guilt weights a thousand tons.

 **-'-**

However I took the train I had planned on taking. For if I didn't, I never would've left. From the window, I bid my last farewells to this city, to Kamui, before his body rests on the earth, never to be seen again. I say goodbye before there is nothing left. But, oh, I took his soul along with me, to giggle his delicate laugh in my ear, and to sing his sweet songs in the middle of the night.

 **-'-**

When my eye opened, it was as if I had woken from a long, long dream.

"Morning Shinsuke" greets Kamui.

He sits in the window sill, dressing his usual navy chángshān with white pants. I flash a tired smile to him.

"Mornin'" I groggily reply.

The window shows the stars. I remember then, that we are in the Kiheitai's ship. I strode to where he sits, and I hold him with all the strength I can muster from my numbed muscles.

"What is it with you so early in the morning?" he giggles, returning my embrace.

"Nothin' much"

I nuzzle into his neck, relieved, his essence invading my nostrils. Somewhere in the floor, lays a copy in japanese, of Heinz von Lichberg's Lolita.

 **-'-**

A/N: First, I want to thank KuroHanaChan for adding this story to their favorites. Also VanilleStrife, thanks for following this story.

Second, in response to reviews:

Chapter 14:

Y: "Okay, that was really cute! Thank you for the (happy) conclusion to this one!

Also, just curious, but do you ship Gintaka as well? Tbh I dont really mind the ship, I actually like it quite a lot too!"

You're welcome.

Not particularly. I don't hate it, but I'm not crazy about it. I think is a very fitting ship though.

Chapter 16:

Y: "Asdgshsja. Legit Kamui is prettier than a girl and I'm not even complaining. Sugi is so lucky lmao. I really wished that they had included some harasume/kiheitai stuffs during the genderbend arc, that would've been awesome sigh. Sugi is a girl would be pretty hot too, and don't even get me started with Kamui lol."

Yes, he is prettier than any girl. Lucky bastard. I was actually rooting for the same; I hoped the Harusame and the Kiheitai would be affected as well. They both would be hot as hell.

Sorry for the delay, I was running short on inspiration.


	20. Unfortunate Subordinates

**Idiotic Captains And Unfortunate Subordinates Who Have To Deal With Their Shit**

 **-'-**

It was a day like any other. How was I supposed to know that a little rabbit would follow us?

 **-'-**

Damn be the day we landed on that planet and brought that kid along. The brat's mischief causes complaints to be given to me daily. Apparently it's because I "recruited" him.

 **-'-**

The little rabbit fell asleep next to me. I pet his head; he looks almost innocent when he's asleep. He mumbled his goodnight. I think I misheard. He didn't call me dad.

 **-'-**

The old man retired and the little rabbit has become captain of division. Well, I should've seen it coming. If it wasn't bad dealing with his recklessness before, now it'd be worse.

 **-'-**

The sister of said (not so little anymore) rabbit has grown, and she punches hard.

I'm lucky to be alive.

 **-'-**

Red rabbit made an alliance. Can't wait to see how long it lasts. I'm giving it a month. Tops. That boy won't stand so long without ripping his prey's throat.

 **-'-**

The month passed. Red rabbit seems odd. He spends a lot of time with the Kiheitai leader. His mood swings have gotten less frequent. I guess the earth habits are rubbing off on him. Or maybe it's the food?

 **-'-**

I passed by Shinsuke's room. Seems the guy was getting some fun, probably with that blonde chick that's always with him. Damn, she moans loudly.

 **-'-**

I walk early in the morning by the corridors, a door opens and the red rabbit comes out, bed-hair still in place. Something is odd though. But I dismiss it and keep walking.

 **-'-**

Two more weeks passed. And it hit me like a lightning bolt. The red rabbit was coming out of Shinsuke's room. How the fuck did I not notice that?

 **-'-**

The alliance has ended. We bid our goodbyes. I can see the little rabbit's smile shakes slightly. I can't help but put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a knowing look. All he does is rest his forehead in my chest.

 **-'-**

Red rabbit (my son) got his first heartbreak, he's sad. But all I can do is offer my shoulder to cry tears that aren't shed. I wonder when this brat became so important to me that I want to see his mischievous smile again.

 **-'-**

Red rabbit has made peace with his little sister. His mood has improved.

 **-'-**

Today we walked the streets on Earth. The brat has returned to his usual self. Back on the ship he mumbles his goodnights. I answer him back: "'Night, son". His ears get red. Mine too, but I just chuckle when I dodge his kick.

 **-'-**


	21. Listing Favorite Things

**Listing Favorite Things Of Past Experiences Can Be Useful In The Future**

 **-'-**

There are a few things I've discovered that my lover likes; and that I, seem to enjoy as well.

 **-'-**

1\. Kisses: Be it small pecks on the lips, or a full on make out session. And any other kind of kiss. We kiss a lot, often in private, behind closed doors. Not only lips, but cheeks, neck, chest; everything we can reach.

2\. Hair: He likes to run his fingers on my hair. To twist it and pull it. Or to simply caress lightly. It's best to let it loose. He starts by cupping my cheeks in his hands, then moves them behind my neck, tangling his fingers in strands of vermillion locks, often stretching it to its full length.

3\. Caresses: To touch every inch of my body, clothed or bare. He seems to dislike not being able to touch me more often. So when he gets the chance, he caresses everything he can.

4\. Blowjobs: I have newly found feelings for those. I've learned that the salty taste is not so bad, and that getting one myself is quite a ride on different feelings.

5\. Sex: It can't be described easily. It's a mix of sensations; it goes from a warm feeling in my belly to electric shocks in my spine. It can be rough and sweaty, or slow and sweet. Is good either way.

6\. Cuddles: Every night, when we go to sleep together I found myself wrapped in my lover's arms, sensing his heartbeat in my back and his breathing in my neck. It makes me feel secure.

7\. Meals: Every now and then he gives me to eat like a little kid, holding the food close to my lips until I eat it. It's always in private, and is always unexpected.

 **-'-**

Today is a good day. The weather is cloudy, and there's the scent of rain in the air. Shinsuke and I have been left alone, again.

I woke up first in the morning, something rare, so I took the opportunity to watch as my lover slept. His hair was a mess, he was drooling on the pillow, he snored, the covers were barely covering him; he looked so peaceful. I watched him until he stirred, rubbed his eye, then yawned.

"Mornin'" I greet.

He makes a sound from his throat as response, incorporating in the bed to peck my lips, failing, and kissing my chin instead. I correct it, guiding him to meet my mouth. He's still half asleep so the kiss is slow and sloppy.

 **-'-**

The bathtub is filled with lukewarm water and bubbles. Shinsuke washes my hair, massaging my skull, tangling his fingers in the shampooed strands. Then he washes my back, and the rest of my body to be honest. I let him do as he wants; it feels good to have someone else do these things for you.

I dry him with a towel, starting from his hair, passing for his chest, arms, then his legs and tights. I get to his crotch, but I put his dick in my mouth instead of drying it with the towel. It still tastes a bit like soap, is not the taste I'm used to, but it's not bad either. Shinsuke moans and grabs the back of my head, he gets demanding when I blow him.

 **-'-**

Blowjobs turn to heated kisses that end up leading to sex, the slow, sweet kind of sex, where we take our time making the other feel good.

And then we had to take another bath.

 **-'-**

Lunch is tasty. There is variety of things, a lot of white rice, and things called croquets; Shinsuke insists I try a bit of those, he holds one to my lips and I take a bite. It tastes good.

 **-'-**

We lay on the futon; there isn't much to do anyways. I lay on the samurai's chest, he plays with my hair as he often does, making me drowsy. I can hear his heartbeat drumming in my ear, the sound is the last drop to make me go back to sleep.

 **-'-**

Days like today are good, they make me happy, and I forget about everything. There's only Shinsuke and me, nothing else matters. I enjoy the things we do together, they're so mundane, is like having a breeze of fresh air. I never thought I'd wish for a fight to never come along, so I can stay in this domestic routine a bit longer.

 **-'-**


	22. How're Ya Bones Cracking

**How're Ya Bones Cracking Good Osamurai-san?**

 **-'-**

His back made awful cracking noises when he stretched, actually, almost all his body made cracking noises when he stretched. Or made sudden movements. It concerned me to hear it.

 **-'-**

The samurai starts cracking his knuckles, then his wrists, his shoulders, and his back.

"Shinsuke" I call.

He turns his curious eye to me.

"Why is it that you make those noises?"

"What noises?" he asks, cracking his feet.

"Those! That bone breaking, unnerving noise" I spat.

He pauses, looking at me with a frown, then smiles, and laughs until his face is red, and he's out of breath.

"I'm merely snapping the air bags retained between my bones. It's kinda therapeutic actually".

"How can you say that cracking all of your bones is therapeutic?!"

He keeps that damn know-it-all smirk on his fucking face. I really want to punch him.

"Let me show you" he offers.

He signals me to give him my hand. Reluctantly, I give it to him. He maneuvers to get my fingers, minus my thumb, curved inwards, then applies some pressure, eliciting a fast wave of soft cracks. I'm startled for this.

"I hardly felt that" I comment.

His amused expression never changes, as he motions me to get closer. He hugs me very tight, making my back snap, I complain for the sudden lack of air. His hands move to my feet, where he twists them in a certain angle, and they do the same snapping noise.

"Well?" he inquires.

"Fine. It does feel good" I pout.

He pecks my lips and leans back. I lay on his lap, stretched like a puppy that wants attention. The bastard has the nerve to scratch behind my ears. I let him, I'm feeling relaxed right now; there is no use in starting a fight.

 **-'-**

Shinsuke continues to crack all of his body. I still get on edge hearing it, but I've gotten used to it.

 **-'-**


	23. Summer Days Require Heat

**Summer Days Require Heat, Beaches, And Sunburns; Has The Sun Been Mentioned Already?**

 **-'-**

Yatos cannot stand in the sun too long, that is why they always carry their umbrellas and have most of their bodies covered. Summer is hell for them; they have to withstand the unbearable heat waves and most of the time they just melt into the floor in a disgusting mix of sweat, clothes, hair and complaints. Naturally, Kamui was not an exception, and as much as he seemed to like Earth, summer was starting to get to him, it was even worse since they were at the beach right now. The beach with the sand and lack of shade and the cancerogenous sunlight.

Shinsuke was having a swim, getting himself refreshed and tanned, since there was no one on sight 'cause this beach was in the middle of fucking nowhere, the samurai was naked, while the yato was dressed with shorts and a simple white t-shirt sitting over a towel, being guarded from the deathly UV rays by a large umbrella. He drank almost all the water they had brought, and the ice cream was almost gone. Summer sucked. Shinsuke sucked for suggesting the trip. He himself sucked for accepting to tag along. Earth sucked, and the whole damn universe sucked as well.

 **-'-**

The redhead was done with the heat; he took his clothes off and ran to the water joining the eldest in his swimming.

 **-'-**

"Auch!" yelped Kamui.

"Stay still" instructed Shinsuke as he applied more aloe vera gel in his back for the seventh time.

The poor yato rested unclothed and reddened like a shrimp in their futon as a result of his incursion in the sea. The eldest applied the gel all over his body several times since his skin absorbed it quickly, and the rabbit kept complaining that it hurt.

"This is because of you" accused the younger male.

"Yes. Yes it is. But it is also your fault for jumping in without even putting sunscreen on"

Kamui pouted and cried in pain as his left arm was subjected to the gel.

"I'm never going to the beach in the day again"

"I agree. Let's only go at night"

The two men rested in their futon, both sunburnt, however only one was in actual suffering from it.

 **-'-**

A/N: First, I want to thank MadHatterLilith for putting these drabbles in their story alert list.

Second, in response to reviews:

Chapter 17:

Y: "Ahh! New update! Thank God! Also its alright, take your time! I'm just glad that you updated this :~: i assume Kamui waking up bc of nightmare and going in abuto to sleep with him is based on that one cute fanart in Twitter?"

Thank you, I'll take my time, but I'll still try to update this regularly. It's based on a two image, four panels drawing, I found on VK, but it might as well be in Twitter.

Chapter 18:

Y: "ASHSHSJDA MY WEAKNESS. Heavenly bodies reference hhh. Also Kamui being Sugi's moon really says a lot about their relationship. Kamui can be bright but he has a darker side too and ohmygod this is just so wholesome."

My best friend had to make a project on black holes and send me a picture of the sign they made for their presentation, and I just had to use it on something. My beta reader suggested I made Kamui a star (because of the last bit, where it mentions nurturing), but I decided to leave it as a moon, because yatos can't really stand in sunlight, and a sun is really just a star. I will take notice of heavenly bodies' references being your weakness :)

Chapter 19:

Y: "THAT WAS MISSED UP, but that ending healed me thank god. I thought it was fem!kamui at first and I was really caught off guard, but it was still good. Crossdeessing Kamui? Hecckk yess."

I was going to use the idea for a short, five maybe three chapter fic featuring AbuKamu, and using Vladimir Nabokov's Lolita (basing myself on a fan art I found picturing this couple cosplaying as the characters in the novel), but then I found about Heinz von Lichberg's Lolita, a short 18 paged tale, which I promptly looked for and read. This early version of Lolita gave me a better stage to use Takasugi instead of Abuto due to its plot. I thought of fem!Kamui for a brief moment, but decided against it, I prefer him as a man.

Chapter 20:

Y: "Abukamu platonic relationship is one of the best! So heartwarming aaaah. Really really love this chapter uhh my red rabbit sonnn.

Also, its my job to review on every chapter now. I can't avoid it, I HAVE TO DO IT LMAO."

Abuto is Kamui's adoptive father. No one can convince me otherwise. I still like AbuKamu yaoi, though.

I gotta tell you then, that I love your job.

Chapter 21:

Y: "This chapter gave me diabetes, and I'm not even mad about it. That's all."

I had it sitting on my files for a long while, and finally got the inspiration to finish it. I'm glad you liked it.


	24. A False Samurai

**A False Samurai Should Be Careful Of Staining Their Kimono With Puny Samurai's Blood**

 **-'-**

It was during my first few months after joining the Harusame, that I was patching myself up. The battles had been carnage, and many died, some were friends others were foes. Despite being strong at my age, I was still inexperienced, and thus, I got injured often. Bandages covered most of my body, and it hurt a lot. Abuto would check up on me frequently, he changed my bandages for me sometimes. Once. I remember crying once, in Abuto's arms. I had buried my face in his chest and his big warm hands held me, one in my head, the other one in the small of my back. It had been a particularly rough day, I had gone into battle with the others, and had killed many enemies. Except that I didn't realized I had killed them. I thought I had merely injured them, and that the blood on my hands were the cause for minor injuries. I had always thought that I never killed anyone, that the others did, and I simply hadn't. But I had been wrong, and when I realized my mistake, the only place I could run into was where Abuto was. He was kind, too kind, and I felt safe with him. It wasn't the safety I felt with my mother, nor my father, but it was close, and I liked being held by him, getting patted in the head and lulled to sleep with his heartbeat. But things change, I couldn't stay as a child forever. I had to stop jumping to his arms whenever I felt sad, I was a pirate now, I had to stand on my own two feet. So I smiled, whenever I killed, whenever I ate, whenever I felt sad, and at some point, I simply couldn't stop smiling. Something snapped inside of me, or perhaps it had done so, long before I left home, and I simply hadn't noticed until now.

 **-'-**

I never saw it coming, I was always trying to keep my shit together, to become strong, I was too focused on that to notice anything else. And yet, it happened when I wasn't paying attention, when I was distracted my mind would wander off to where it shouldn't have; it went to ponder about the samurai with butterflies in his kimono. I noticed him; the way he moved, how his gaze seemed to get lost in some faraway thought, the way he smoked too much, and ate just enough not to be weak. I noticed many things. And it puzzled me. Why is this man so eye-catching to me? Why does my mind go to him when I'm bored? And most importantly, why do I care so much about his sad expression? It took me a long while to figure things out, and I wasn't particularly happy when I did.

 **-'-**

Earth food was good, it had a taste that lingered in your mouth long after consuming it. It wasn't as good as the food in Lambda Centauri, nor Arrakim, it didn't compare to the food found in Rabban-Rautha, and it certainly didn't get to the level of Chevapravatdumrong; but I liked it. I admired the strength samurais wielded, and I was curious for their hidden military forces called shinobis. All in all, Earth and its inhabitants caught my interest due to their natural charm, and of course, I was curious to know more of the planet my mother had talked to me about, so many years ago.

 **-'-**

We had set foot on the land of samurais a couple of days ago. It was a minor stay to set a few gears in motion for Takasugi's plan. All these politics made me drowsy, I've never liked them, that's why I have Abuto deal with those subjects.

It was night time, so I figured I could go out without need to hide myself so much, still, I borrowed some clothes from Takasugi's wardrobe: a flower patterned kimono, purple of course, a pair of wooden sandals, one of those straw hats that cover all of your head held by some straps, and a sword that was exposed on Takasugi's room. Naturally this was borrowed without telling, but with every intention of being returned. I had a few struggles making the kimono stay in place, eventually I got the hang of it, I placed the sword in the belt, and put my hair in a high ponytail, finally, I wear the hat, securing the straps on my chin.

 **-'-**

The streets were noisy and filled with neon lights, delinquents could be seen here and there, several drunks got kicked out of bars, some weird looking ladies with beards walked by, well dressed ladies and gentlemen tried to lure clients into their cabarets. It was a city like many others I had seen, no kids could be spotted around, there was however, at least two or three cats in every alley. It was easy to get lost in the sea of people minding their own business; I felt uncomfortable going on the main roads though, so I took the alleys and less transited routes.

Not too far from the cemented kingdom of the city, you got to the residential part, where the buildings were made mainly of wood and straw. I walked down a path of stones, when I was suddenly surrounded by several men with swords on their belts.

"Yo, traveler, give us yer money!" demands one of them.

"If ya behave we might just let ya live" said another.

And so on, it wasn't anything I hadn't heard before, I smiled and pierced the chest of the man closest to me with my hand. The others gasped, and unsheathed their swords roaring words of vengeance and defiance, it didn't do much for them since they all ended up laying in the cold floor, in a pool of their own blood. This fight would've been much easier if I had been wearing my usual clothes, the kimono didn't let me move the way I wanted, the chal I had on my shoulders had fallen off, and one sandal was embedded to a wall, while the strap of the other sandal was cutting into my skin, I had several cuts on my arms and a big cut on my right leg, also I had been stabbed in the stomach. How the fuck did Takasugi fought with these clothes? How the fuck did anyone fought with these clothes? Wearing them was the same as begging to be killed. And how did they manage to use these frail steel swords in a fight? As soon as I tried to use it, the damn thing broke. Maybe I should've just worn my usual navy chángshān, with my cape and umbrella.

 **-'-**

I snuck back in through the window, my injuries were leaving a trace, so the wooden floors would've been stained.

"You look awful" said a voice.

I turned to look, Takasugi was smoking his kiseru, sitting in the floor of my room.

"Thanks. Your clothes are uncomfortable to fight with" I say smiling.

"That's because you've never worn them before. Speaking of which, why did you stole my things anyways?"

"My clothes are too telling. I figured you didn't want anyone to know that we're here" I answer.

"How very thoughtful of you"

"I know right, you should thank me for this" I tell him proudly.

"I would, if you had asked me for the clothes, and if you hadn't stained them with blood" he replies.

"Life can't always go the way you wan..."

Before finishing I was falling to the ground.

 **-'-**

When I woke up I was tucked in a futon, the lights were dimly lit and it was cold. I looked around to realize that I was in my room. The stained kimono was folded in a corner with all the other things on top. Mom smoked in the window. No. Takasugi. Takasugi smoked in the window. Oh. So that's why I like this man; he reminds me of mother. Makes sense I guess. He notices me tossing around and turns to look at me.

"You fainted" is all he says.

"Sorry" I reply. "I lost a sandal; it got embedded to a wall. The blade of the sword broke. Your kimono got stained with blood too"

Takasugi walks over to where I am, he presses his palm to my forehead.

"Your fever seems to have gone down" he mutters.

I notice then the bandages that cover my arms, chest, and from the feeling of it, my leg.

"Are you mad?" I timidly ask.

"No. But I'm concerned about your health right now; you fainted out of nowhere and your skin was burning"

"Perhaps I caught a cold, and fighting with puny samurais made it worse" I ponder.

"The loss of blood might've helped to worsen things as well" he mumbled to me. "I'll lend you another kimono so you don't get colder, and I'll make you some soup. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great"

The eldest walked out of the room, and returned quickly with a plain light blue kimono and a green chal in his hands. After helping the redhead put it on, he went off to make the soup. He remembered the never ending appetite Kamui had, so he made two pots of hot chicken soup, and took them back to the room. As the redhead devoured the pot the samurai looked at him pensative.

"What's on your mind Takasugi?"

"Mmm? You can call me Shinsuke. I was thinking, since you almost didn't make it back, would you like me to teach you how to fight wearing a kimono?"

"A new way of fighting? Sure. Count me in"

He ate the second pot of soup faster than the first, and fell asleep. The eldest left him to rest after taking away the dirty clothes and the empty pots.

 **-'-**

The next day Kamui was feeling much better. Damn yatos heal fast, so Shinsuke made honor to his word, and was teaching him how to fight, unfortunately, the redhead kept tripping with his own feet.

"Ouch!" moaned Kamui from the ground, where he had face-palmed.

"Heh. Come on, I told you, you bend your knees to create a space in the fabric that allows you to spread your legs to move. You don't throw kicks into your opponent like you usually do"

"Kay"

The younger got up and repeated his actions, following Shinsuke's instructions, he tried to throw a punch to the samurai, but he dodged it, as well as the second, and the third one.

"You know, in normal circumstances, you'd have a hole in your chest" grumbled the rabbit.

"I have no doubt of it, you're strong. Tell you what, I'll teach you how to use a sword"

"That frail blade thingy?"

The eldest chuckled and went inside to get a pair of swords, he gave one to the yato, and motioned for him to mimic his actions. He taught the yato the basics, how to unsheathe, and how to move the sword around, the rabbit was a fast learner and soon they had a match.

Naturally Shinsuke being more experienced won, but at least Kamui had learned to hold his ground.

"Fine. I admit they're not frail blades"

"The blade broke because you're used to apply too much force in your attacks, when you use a katana you apply a small amount of force consistent to the blow you're giving and let the sharpness of the blade do the rest for you" explained Shinsuke.

"Us yatos use our umbrellas as both a shield and weapon, we use too much brute force at times, but still, you samurais leave many openings to get attacked"

"A good samurai makes sure to cover as many blind spots as possible. A puny samurai, as you've put it before, is puny because they don't use their katana to its full potential"

Shinsuke gestured Kamui to give him the katana back so they could go back inside. Kamui went to the bathroom to change clothes; neither of them had really mentioned the fighting lesson to anyone. When the redhead got out he bid goodnight to Shinsuke and went back to his own room, since it was already late at night.

 **-'-**

The samurai pondered on his plans to destroy everything he could until 'the beast inside stopped howling'. The few issues they had gone to arrange there would be finished by tomorrow, so they'd be back on space the day after tomorrow, he wasn't particularly displeased by this fact, space harbored many interesting things; per example he could name a certain redheaded rabbit who had caught his eye. He knew it was the smile what had perked his attention, the smile and his tenacity, his defiance even when he had the worse hand of cards; but mainly the smile conveying haunted eyes that reminded him so much of his teacher.

 **-'-**

The next night, after having dinner, both of them repeated the routine. Kamui wore one of Shinsuke's plum kimonos, and held the katana in his hands, striking a forward attack aiming to the stomach; the samurai blocked it and returned it. The stepping of the rabbit was much better than the day before, he no longer tripped; he walked forward like an actual samurai. Shinsuke aimed at his head with a straight blow, Kamui bent his knees to attack from below managing to pierce lightly the other's stomach. One point.

"Seems like I won this time" sang the redhead as his smile grew wider.

"So it seems" conceded the other with a smirk of his own.

They straightened up and bowed, finishing the lesson and going back inside where they served themselves some tea.

"Say, why did you became a samurai?" inquired the rabbit.

Shinsuke seemed to meditate his answer as he took several sips from his cup.

"I was sent to learn. I was good, and I liked it. The school I was sent to deemed my behavior to be too violent, so I left, and finished learning under my teacher's guidance"

"Did your teacher also used these deathly traps called kimonos?"

"Yes, he did" he chuckled.

Kamui hummed and sipped his tea, stealing in the process a few cookies from the central plate of the table.

"How about you? Why did you became a pirate?"

He paused, ate some more cookies and served himself another cup of tea.

"I needed to go"

"Go where?" inquired Shinsuke.

"Anywhere, but the place I had grown in"

The rabbit's smile hadn't disappeared, but it seemed slightly more forced than usual. Shinsuke's hand went to cup his cheek, tracing irregular patterns with his thumb; Kamui got closer and buried his face in the eldest neck, inhaling the fragrance of sweat, nicotine and Shinsuke's natural scent, the one that stuck in his borrowed kimonos. They stayed like that for a long while, the concept of time forgotten somewhere in the outside world.

"I like you" whispered Kamui.

"I like you as well" muttered Shinsuke.

 **-'-**

Shinsuke scratched the redhead rabbit's skull with his fingernails, eliciting a soft moan from him. They laid in a nest of covers and pillows they had made on the futon, they rested unclothed in each other's arms, the window showed only the darkness of space and the light from faraway stars that became witness of sweet caresses and sugary kisses.

Kamui kissed Shinsuke's shoulder, going from there to his collar bone to his jaw, and from his jaw to his cheek and forehead ending up towering him, so he moved up to cage his legs with his own, finally pecking his lips. The green eyed man caressed the other's thighs then pulling him closer by his hips, bucking his own into him, the younger smiles with lust in his eyes and positions himself to put Shinsuke's dick inside of him in one thrust; he's loose from before. They both pick up a rhythmic, slow pace, moaning softly, just to let each other know they're feeling good. Kamui likes to be on top and Shinsuke likes to watch him jump up and down, the rabbit's face painted with pink, his smile gone to better sigh and moan his name. The eldest didn't stay far behind, he didn't blush, but he moaned and sighed just the same.

The samurai fastens the pace, they lose synchronization for a moment, going back to it quickly. They finish once more, crimson hair falls to the pillow, mixing with shorter rasin locks. Shinsuke bits his lip. The view in front of him is more breathtaking than the one displayed on the window.

 **-'-**

Days went by, like sand slipping from one's fingers filled with sex, sweet nothings, longing eyes and promises of love. Before they knew it circumstances had driven them apart.

 **-'-**

Bansai had gone to check on Shinsuke, he found him smoking his kiseru as usual and sat down.

"Your song is melancholic, I daresay"

"Is it?"

"Yes. Is this because of the captain of the seventh division? You two got close, I daresay"

"Perhaps. But it won't interfere with my plans; I will destroy this corrupted world" he declared, conviction dripping from his voice.

Still, he leaned to rest in Bansai's shoulder. Bansai did not say anything, and let him be.

 **-'-**

Abuto went to see his captain; he found him in his room, laying in the bed with his arms under his head.

"Yo, ahoge! What's the matter?" he asked after closing the door behind him.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" the captain inquired confused.

"That sad expression you've been making for a while"

"You must be imagining things, Abuto"

"Kid, I know you" stated the eldest.

And that was all it took to get the younger one to jump from his bed and throw his arms on the eldest neck, raising his legs and draping them on his hips; like he did when he was a child. Abuto held him close to his chest.

"I'm okay" he declared. "But just this time, could you hold me again, like you used to do?"

The yato responded by clutching him tighter.

 **-'-**

Kamui walked on the streets of Edo, he had gone to pay his sister a visit and was now going back to meet with Abuto at the hotel they were staying at. He wore a purple kimono he stole from Shinsuke's wardrobe a few years ago, and a straw hat with straps that he bought in some store (Kagura had looked at him with her very best impression of Gintoki's dead fish eyes). The habit of going through alleys hadn't left him, so he still took those kinds of routes, his wooden sandals made a clacking noise as he walked.

Somewhere ahead, in one of those dango stores, a man sat wearing a navy chángshān with white pants and black boots. He approached the man sitting next to him, then took a dango stick from his plate and ate it.

"You shouldn't take food from someone else's plate" commented the man casually.

"You shouldn't steal clothes from someone else's wardrobe" retorted the redhead.

"I don't want you to tell me that" smirked the man.

"Hmm. Is not stealing if you have every intention of returning it, Shinsuke"

"And did you intend on returning it?"

"Nope" sang Kamui with a smile.

Shinsuke sighed, then took a sip on his tea. Kamui stole another dango stick. They ordered more dango and tea, the rabbit devouring most of it.

"You were right"

"Of course I was right" said Kamui with confidence. "What was I right about?"

"Your clothes are more comfortable to move in"

"Oh. Yeah. But yours aren't so bad once you get used to them"

They stayed like that, in silence, enjoying the ocasional breeze.

"I've missed you" muttered Shinsuke.

"I've missed you as well" replied Kamui.

Shinsuke put his hand over Kamui's and the rabbit took it to intertwine their fingers. Both smiled at the other, they didn't need to say more.

And so, they talked, they ate, and eventually, went to a love hotel.

 **-'-**

A/N: In response to reviews:

Chapter 23:

Cocoa: "This is one of those fics you never think you'll find until you do, and damn. It's like a miracle appeared before my eyes, this fic is truly a blessing from writer heaven. I legit cannot wait to see what else you'll write, this ship needs more content :,)"

You've made me feel all squishy and warm inside with this review. I will make sure to keep posting more chapters. I hope they'll be of your liking.

Y: "AAAAA Im late to this chapter! It' s a short one but it's still cute and tbh I can relate to Kamui. As a very pale person I have a strong burning hate towards summer and the Sun, aasnd the heat in general lmao.

(Tbh I kinda ship abukamu too, I dont really care what other people have to say about it. They have chemistry and their dynamic is really good shdhjsjs)"

Hehe, so it seems. Yes, I too have pale skin and get sunburnt with nothing. The people, who like summer, sun, heat, and else, are insane.

They do have this chemistry from all those years they've been together. To be honest at the beginning I only shipped HijiGin, and AbuKamu (I'm upset for the lack of content for this couple), until I found Takamui, to be honest this ship never really crossed my head.


	25. If You Want To Party

**If You Want To Party You Must Get All The Booze Needed For It**

 **-'-**

The ocean roars with its crashing waves, spitting foam into the shore. Seagulls sing their screeching melodies trying to fish some fish, discussing among them the recent news of greedy humans, who are leaving them without food.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan! I want some takoyaki, uh-huh!" exclaimed Kagura.

"Wait up you brat! I'm on it!" yelled the perm head as he finished cooking the takoyaki, adding more to the grill with Shinpachi's help.

The Yorozuya/Shinsengumi/Kiheitai/Harusame/Kaientai/Jouishishi family was having a picnic at the beach. It wasn't as chaotic as you'd expect it to be. Sougo tried to kill Hijikata, Kondo was stalking Otae, Catherine claimed Otose's fortune for herself, Zura was teaching Elizabeth something stupid, Tatsuma was discussing with Mutsu about a recent deal (he was losing, and by losing I mean getting shot in the balls), Gin-chan and Pattsuan were cooking and Kagura was devouring everything, Kamui was trying to kill Umibouzu who returned the punches, Abuto was close behind trying to stop them, Shinsuke was sitting under an umbrella sipping some coke, Henpeita was claiming to be a feminist while dressed as Shinsuke, Matako was shooting him of course. All in all, they were being as civilized as they could be. They had all gone to the beach to celebrate Shinsuke and Kamui's marriage, an union that had taken everyone by surprise, and since the Yorozuya was involved they attracted a whole bunch of unexpected guests. The party at the beach was just for the day; during the night they were going back to the city to celebrate in one of those fancy, party-designed places, where they'd be having dinner.

"Die, Hijikata-san!" proclaimed Sougo as he aimed the rocket launcher in the alluded's direction.

 **-'-**

Nightfall came around, and the troublemakers went to the fancy place, all dressed up and cleaned. It was a big room in the last floor of a very tall building, giving a perfect view of Edo's many artificial lights and neon signs, and everyone was getting drunk, especially Tsukuyo, who wanted everyone to get drunk as well. Hijikata had drunk so much he had at least five lit cigarettes in his mouth, Pattsuan was broken in the floor ("Those are just my glasses!" screams the human that the glasses wore), Gintoki was running away from drunken Tsukuyo, Kondo was yelling something to Otae along the lines of 'marry me', 'you make me hot', and so on. Madao was being stepped on, Matsudaira saw Zura and started shooting him, Tatsuma was flirting with Oryou-chan. Sougo was stupidly confessing to Kagura and asking her to marry him, since her brother already tied the knot, to which she simply kicked him.

"Kamui, you alright?" asked Shinsuke.

"Yeah, I was just planning a murder, but I'm back now" he answered, looking at the sadist embedded in the wall.

"I see"

They sat away from everyone, sipping slowly some sake while watching the imminent disaster that unfolded in front of their eyes. The booze made people get into puny arguments with each other, which resulted in punches. At some point someone pulled out a rocket launcher (Sougo most likely, who got himself out of the wall), and destroyed a nearby building, then Zura got his sword out and returned Matsudaira's bullets to him, Tsukuyo found Gin-chan who was playing cards with Hasegawa and threw him in Tama's direction, Tama fell making Kondo's drink to spill in Otae's lap, Tae grabbed Kondo and threw him in the middle of Matsudaira and Zura's fight. Zenzou had a heated argument about JUMP with Ketsuno Ana's older brother; Sacchan was now fighting Tsukuyo, the reason being the perm head with dead fish eyes. A few holes were blasted into the walls, Umibouzu found out about Sougo's confession and tried to annihilate him, Kagura was mourning Shinpachi's sudden death ("I'm not dead! My glasses broke! That's all!" screamed again the human that the glasses wore). Basically all of their little fights ended up being taken outside, destroying buildings and such, until Edo was immersed in smoke and people screaming, trying to get away.

 **-'-**

Shinsuke and Kamui didn't bulge from their seats, as they kept sipping their sake, enjoying the view.

"Told you this party would be dangerous" sang the rabbit.

"Yes. But it was a good one, nonetheless" replied the samurai.

"Better than New Year's" agreed Kamui.

"Better than New Year's"

They left after a while, back to the place they had bought, a japanese styled house, like the one the Shimura siblings have. They laid down in their bed kissing the other good night, as the turmoil in the city continued to roar.

 **-'-**

A/N: In response to reviews:

Chapter 24:

Y: "Ohmygood I'm super late! Anyways, this chapter is so gppd. I wish takamui meet in canon again sigh."

Its fine, I've been late for the update as well. It was difficult to finish it, and it ended up having more than three thousand words, I had to ask my beta for ideas a few times. And I went to the extremes, the last chapter was too short, and that one was too long. I hear that the manga is about to finish actually :'(


	26. Distilled Fragrances Of Lovers

**Distilled Fragrances Of Lovers And The Shades Of Coloration That Accompany Them**

 **-'-**

'Petricor'

Petricor, petricor, petricor. Deafening rain hitting the ground in rhythmic pace, oh, the city smells of petricor. Thunder roars and lightning flashes like neon light in the darkened skies. Pale little feet twirl around in the mud, their owner getting soaked to the bone. The world resonates with the turmoil in the sky, silence is heard, the silence of rainy days and amidst this orchestra of sound and silence a little ruby twirls and spins at the beat of the storm.

'Slate'

Days like these don't lack color; they merely have a grim aura to them. The shades of graphite surround everything that gets to touch. Everything, but the rabbit dancing under the turmoil, and the mulberry man gazing at his figure from under a roof, delighted with the view.

 **-'-**

'Salt'

Sweat is salt, a salty substance formed by the body to cool itself down. If you lick it you can taste the fragments of salt in it twirling around your tongue. The little rabbit sweats when a certain plum crowned man pounds hard into him, eliciting moans, sighs, high pitch cries, and drops of salt, devoured hungrily by a glutton tongue of nicotine taste.

'Indigo'

Lusted indigo orbs rest upon the ceiling, seeing spots of white light that blur the sight, a heavy body rests on top of the rabbit, hindering his already heavy breathing. The night sky is clearing, tarnishing the clouds with tones of violet and indigo.

 **-'-**

'Citrus'

A bowl of tangerines decorates the center of a kotatsu table. Peel after peel, tangerine after tangerine, devoured by a hungry rabbit. The cold outside is kept at bay by the warmth of under the table; the television is nothing but white noise that falls upon deaf ears. A tangerine is too big; it splashes, filling the room with its scent. The samurai takes the rabbit's cheek and licks the trail of tangerine juice that goes down his chin, causing him to kiss the samurai in the lips. Now they both taste the citrus flavor of tangerines.

'Amber'

The afternoon clouds pulled by the chilly wind are tainted in amber, painting everything in vibrant orange tones, including a pair of silly lovebirds eating citrus' fruits between laughs and pecks of lips.

 **-'-**

'Fragrant'

It is easy to find the flowers of spring everywhere in the city and country this time of year, they're all over the place. A not so small rabbit roams the garden, getting the nicest flowers picked to decorate the house, placing them in jars filled with water.

'Blush'

Kisses and caresses are exchanged, sweet nothings whispered in ecstatic ears sprinkled in blushing colors, like the skin touched by warm fingers. Short breaths, sighs, singing birds, are the things picked flowers see and hear.

 **-'-**

'Gold'

The sun is gold; it gets everywhere, illuminating the world, heating without distinction everything that touches. Rabbits and samurais don't like the heat that much; their skins get bronzed and reddened. Still, they love the sun rays that throw vision to this planet.

'Watermelon'

It is most common to eat watermelon during summer, it is tradition. Families spent time together and eat around the table, surrounded by fans or air conditioners. Kamui and Shinsuke's family is no different. They gather around, and eat watermelon to their hearts content.

 **-'-**

A/N: In response to reviews:

Chapter 25:

Y: "AAAAA Yes! I heard aboit that too! Sobs hopefully we'd be able to get just a little reunion for sugi and kamui. Also this chapter made me really happy, god I love the whole gintama cast."

Let's cross our fingers for that little reunion. Yeah, I figured I should include more characters, using only Shinsuke and Kamui is kinda boring after a while.


	27. Gazes And Smiles

**Gazes And Smiles Belonging To Roaring Beasts Of Battlefields**

 **-'-**

'He had this look in his eyes'

 **-'-**

Emerald jewels framed by drops of crimson and salt, mirroring the many other crystaline orbs found with light still filling them.

 **-'-**

'That made you _wonder_ just how _many_ people he's **killed** '

 **-'-**

Sword clasped tight in hand, slashing, taking the life away from its enemies, unforgiving of the damned souls it cut through.

 **-'-**

' **(** And this... **) grin** '

 **-'-**

Innocent smile shining bright amidst the carnage and warcries of bloodthirst, indigo eyes reflecting upon the path in front of them.

 **-'-**

'That made you realize he's probably _lost_ **count** '

 **-'-**

Mindless rampage in battlefield, letting go of the mind, memories, and oneself, grasping the wilderness of a beast without second thought.

 **-'-**

'And I found myself, _unable_ to **care** '

 **-'-**

Meeting of roaring beasts in the vast space, one look, one smile, a small game of chance lost, is all it takes to know, that they can belong in the other's life.

 **-'-**

'For _I_ was the **same** '

 **-'-**


	28. Of Fangs And Deceiving Cries

**Of Fangs And Deceiving Cries With Blood-stained Hands**

 **-'-**

"You cried wolf, so I came running"

 **-'-**

Kagura had insisted that day to sleep with her rabbit Sadaharu, her parents had refused, of course. Kagura had refused, in turn, to obey them, the end result being scarlet blood dripping from her hands. And she cried, she cried, and her big brother came running to her, to help her bury the broken little thing, a reassuring non-judging smile on his lips.

 **-'-**

"Question:

Am I the wolf, or the savior?"

 **-'-**

When Kamui went away, he saw and lived through so many battlefields and killed so easily without sparing a second glance, all he could think of, when seeing his hands, was the scarlet blood adorning his little sister's arms.

 **-'-**

"Is my smile too sharp, or is it just my teeth?"

 **-'-**

Anywhere he went an almost permanent smile adorning his lips was ever present in him and many wondered, Abuto, Bansai, several others, had the question roaming their heads; is it a happy smile?

 **-'-**

"Answer:

Come a little closer"

 **-'-**

Shinsuke was intrigued ever so vaguely, on the rabbit that walked around smiling bright. His face truthfully inexpressive rarely changed, and his eyes were the most emotional part of him.

 **-'-**

Time passes by, and with enough shared moments Shinsuke learns what goes behind sharp teeth. Nothing more than a grown up child, with scarlet dripping fingertips, baring his fangs. He doesn't care however, and he lets him cry wolf in his chest, he lets him continue the charade.

 **-'-**

"Your hands are scarred from murder, and yet I trust them completely"

 **-'-**

A/N: I want to wish everyone a happy New Year and a happy late Christmas. I had this to post on Christmas but I had issues to upload it, so I decided to wait until today. I just want to let the ones reading know, that I'm working in two more chapters for this drabble series, and I'll try to finish them soon.

Happy 2019, everyone! : )


End file.
